Underneath it All
by Jtoasn
Summary: Could the shadow king really fall for a commoner, when he doesn't tell her who he is? A Kyouya x OC love story.
1. Forwards

Summary:

"We're both from different worlds Ootori, I never made it into your life in the first place" a Kyouya x OC fanfic.

Chapters:

1- Seaweed Soup

2-The Admirer?

3-The House Sitter

4-Information

5-The Bet

6-Work Experience

7-TGIF

8-The Facade

9-The Apology

10-The Wait- Part 1

11-The Wait- Part 2

12-Notes

13-Apologies

14-Impressons- Part 1

15-Search Engines

16-Overkill

17-Candy Canes and Carnivals

18-Initial Questions

19-Library

20-Alarms

21-Requests

22-Neglect

23-Everything

24-Impressions-Part 2

25-Blind Plans

26-This feeling

27- Ambitions

28-Witness

29- Problems

30- Soda

31- Main Event

32- Alone

33-Big yellow Taxi

34- Running

35-Bill

36-Senpai

37-Embarrass

38-What?

39-Care

40- Final moments

--

Notes on the Characters:

No characters that you recognize are mine, all OC characters are **not** based on myself or anyone I know, they are of pure fiction.

The names for OC characters have come from those who either potray the voice of the characters in the Japanese Anime (i.e Haruhi's voice portraryer is Maaya Sakamoto and is thus the main OC character), or in other cases are some random artist that came into my head (i.e Calvin, from the Taiwanese band Fahrenheit)

I must apologize now for the future OOC personalities for some of the Ouran Characters, it was only when I reached chapter 9 did I realize I was writing a KyouyaOC story. So I apologize, and hope you can forgive.

The characters are also +1 year. Therefore Honey and Mori are 19 and no longer at the school, Tamaki and Kyouya are 18 and so forth...Maaya and Calvin are 18, and Junichi is 23.


	2. Chapter 1 Seaweed Soup

One~ Seaweed Soup

Haruhi couldn't believe that she had forgotten that the club was on this afternoon, it wasn't her fault that she had chosen to do some extra work for class.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the members of the club sitting in business suits, sitting around the doorway.

"Welcome~"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late..."

"Oh, it's just Haruhi" the twins said, they both went on her either side of her.

"What kept you?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi as she was taken away; there was something in her posture that disturbed him.

"Hmm..."

During the normal chatter surrounding each of the host clubs that afternoon, Tamaki couldn't help but keep looking over at Haruhi, he soon wandered over to Kyouya.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"It seems to me that Haruhi has been a bit tired lately, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I have noticed it" Kyouya said, as he took a note of Haruhi's yawn once again, "Hmm... I'm surprised at you Tamaki"

"Surprised? Of me? Why?"

"Well, obviously you know what today is" Kyouya said.

"What?" Tamaki said, "What's today?"

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Haruhi Fujioki"

"Yes, he's that one just over there" a girl said, she looked over as the man bowed slightly and walked off, she then realised something and gasped and ran back to the other girls.

"Isn't that the sou-chef from the Empire restaurant?"*

"I... I think it is"

"What's he doing here?"

Kyouya looked slightly shocked at seeing the chef there, they rest of the club watched in interest as he walked across the room with a small package, and he stopped in front of Haruhi's table.

"Mr. Fujioka?"

"Y-Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"This is for you" he said, he gave her the package and bowed away.

Haruhi muttered a thank you as she looked at the package, everyone gathered around her.

"What is it?"

"Why did he come to give you personally?"

"How do you know him?"

Haruhi looked at the package and opened it, she gasped, as did everyone else.

"Seaweed soup?!"

"Oh... I forgot"

Haruhi blushed slightly, making everyone notice, girls squealed and the boys were slightly shocked as well.

"Why are you getting soup?"

"What's happening?"

"What other secrets are you hiding from me Haruhi?"

"Why did you get seaweed soup?"

"Obviously..."Said Kyouya, "Because it's Haruhi's birthday today"

"..."

"I'm wondering however" Kyouya said, "Who sent it to her?"

*Note: Empire restaurant is one that I've just made up, let's all pretend that it's a fancy top-end restaurant.


	3. Chapter 2 The Admirer

Two~ the Admirer?

They crowded around Haruhi as she opened the card that had come with the package; she read it quickly and slid it into her pocket, not allowing anyone else to see who had written it or what was written.

"Daughter, what are you hiding from daddy?" Tamaki said, as he took her by the shoulders.

She shrugged him off, "Nothing... It was just a gift for my birthday"

"But, why didn't you tell daddy it was your birthday?" He asked.

"Daddy should know" the twins chorused.

Tamaki turned back to Haruhi who began to eat her soup with gusto; the others watched her with interest.

"Haru-Chan, who sent you those gifts?"

"Yes! Who? Who!" Tamaki yelled.

"Just my dad and some friends of mine, oh... do have the time?" Haruhi asked, as she finished the contents of the bowl.

"It's nearly ten to... what's wrong Haruhi?"

"I...I'm late, I'll see you all tomorrow"

"Where are you going?" they cried out, but by that time she had already left the room. They stared after her.

"Mother"

"Yes?"

"I think something should be done about this" Tamaki said, "She shouldn't have secrets"

"We agree!" The rest cried out.

"It's very unfair..."

"...That we forget her birthday..."

"...But she still gets such a high class present..."

The twins leaned on Tamaki, "Do you think that she has an admirer from another class here?"

Tamaki visibly paled, "N-No, she c-can't have any other admirers, s-she wouldn't keep that from da-daddy"

"Perhaps it is like she said, and she really did get a gift from her father and friends"

"But what other friends does she have that have so much money?"

Tamaki stood still for a moment; his thoughts were clearly visible to the twins who knew that this would be the beginning of a great adventure.

"You obviously don't know her well enough to know who that person is..."

"...Which is strange, because even with all our visits..."

"We still haven't met her friends" they said together.

Tamaki nodded, "Yes...yes, daddy should approve of her friends before she can go out with them"

The twins knew that they almost had him, the others stood and watched (and in Kyoya's case scribbled) the events unfold, waiting to see what would come from it.

"And who knows what they've planned now, that Haruhi had to leave club early, without discussing tomorrows events"

"That's it!" Tamaki cried out, "We should go and find out who these friends are, because they're cutting into her Club time!"

"Great idea, my Lord!"


	4. Chapter 3 The House Sitter

Three~ the House sitter

"About time Har-"

"...uhi?"

The young man that opened the door was surprised not to find his cute little cross-dressing neighbour there, but instead an entourage of 6 young men instead. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The blond one in the front was most likely the leader, seeing as he stood there with an air of importance, and he seemed to be interested in him the most.

"Yes, you can. We are looking for Haru- and what have you been doing to my daughter!?"

"Y-You're daughter" he asked, "I don't know you're daughter"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Sire, please calm down" The red haired twins said.

Sire? Were these guys delusional?

"Um... I think you might have the wrong house" he said, as he tried to be polite and close the door, but a hand shot out and kept it open.

"What have you been doing with Haruhi?"

"H-Haruhi?" he asked, "Sorry, how do you know her?"

"We're school friends" Tamaki said proudly, "My name is Tamaki, this is mother, Kyouya, Hunny Senpai, Mori Senpai and the twins Kaoru and Hikaru, no wait... Hikaru and Kaoru"

"I'm Calvin" he said, "Look... whatever business you have with Haruhi can wait becau-"

"No, it can't" Tamaki said, "As Haruhi's father I must approve of all of Haruhi's friends, and I need to know how _you _know Haruhi"

Calvin raised his eyebrow, "Father? You're not her father"

Tamaki gasped, and leaned on Kyouya "Mother... did you hear what he just said, he said that I wasn't her father"

"But you're not" The twins chorused, allowing Tamaki alone to grow mushrooms at the end of the balcony.

Calvin looked out the door at him, "Is... he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine!" The twins said, grabbing hold of Calvin, "We're interested in knowing how you know Haruhi, because we're good friends, and we'd like to know her other friends"

"You're curious as to who sent that soup aren't you?" he asked.

"..."

"Did you send that soup to Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"That's not for me to tell" Calvin said, as he slipped out of the twins embrace, "If you'll excuse me I have to..."

"Ah uh" the twins said, "We told you our relationship with her, now you have to tell us yours"

Calvin looked around, he was told by Haruhi that she had some strange friends at school, but didn't suspect them to be part of the mafia.

"Ermm..."

"Calvin! Guys?" a voice said.

"Great!" Calvin said, as he ran inside and then ran outside to Haruhi, grabbing her hand and pointing at the Club, whispering "Don't... let... them... inside"

"How did you guys get here before me?"

"More importantly, who was that guy?" Tamaki asked, away from his mushrooms, Calvin had already run off.

She pointed to his house, "Obviously he's my neighbour, and it was because we've been house sitting for the past couple of days"

"House sitting?" the group asked, an image of them sitting on top of the roof coming to mind.

"The storm last week tore a hole in the roof, and we've been waiting for someone to come and fix it" she explained, "Someone has to be here when they do, so we've been house sitting, because the hole goes through both our flats"

"Ohh"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi, "I'm so glad that it's just this, and you haven't been lying to daddy about something else"

"For the millionth time, you're not my father"

Tamaki went back to his mushrooms, she sighed, "I suppose I should invite you in... just don't try and touch anything from Calvin's"

They walked into her house and noticed (first of all) the large hole that took up almost 2 meters of roof space in their house, the sun was shining through, and the next thing they noticed was the large hole in the wall that joined both the apartments.

"How'd you get that hole?"

"Oh... when we were trying to get rid of the debris from the hole in the roof, the wall sort of... came apart as well" she said, "Do you want tea?"

Kyouya looked sideways at Haruhi, and made a small note.

_Kyouya- Seems to keep information to herself; perhaps does not wish us to help in her situation as it __may__ (will) cause the money to be added to her debt._


	5. Chapter 4 Information

Four~ Information

"Are you leaving early again?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Until they fix the roof, I will be leaving early, if that's okay with you"

"No, it's not okay!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be leaving anyway" Haruhi said, leaving a sad Tamaki.

"Why do you have to leave so early though...Haru-chan?" Honey asked, as she was walking towards the door.

She looked back and smiled at him, (more out of fear of making him cry if she just left him) "Because Calvin has a job to get to, and I don't want to make him late"

"But this is **your** job!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"A job that her wages are being used to deduct in a debt" Kyouya added, making a small note.

"That's not the point, she _has _to stay here, like the rest of us don't you... daughter?" he said, looking around, "Daughter?!"

"She's gone sire" the twins said, "In the middle of your rant"

Tamaki's eyes welled up with tears, "I don't approve of this friend, I mean... how he got so much money to pay for one bowl of Seaweed Soup... I mean what kind of jo- oh!"

"What sire?" the twins asked, knowing that Tamaki's imagination was running away with him again.

He clicked his fingers, "Someone, go get Kasanoda!"

In a flurry and flash the student in question was sitting in front of them, in a darkened room with a light shining on him, his terrifying and terrified face looking around him.

"Who are -?"

"Now, don't try and lie to us... because we'd know" Tamaki's voice said.

Honey giggled from somewhere in the back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You _must _tell us the truth, you _must_"

"Alright, alright... what do you guys want?" Kasanoda asked.

"Do you know this person?" Tamaki asked, as he put a photo of Calvin in front of him, courtesy of Kyouya and a couple of minutes of Tamaki begging Kyouya for the photo.

Kasanoda looked at it, "Y-yeah, I do know him"

"Oh no! Haruhi's hanging out with thugs!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Aren't you doing the same?" the twins murmured.

"Um... excuse me..."

"My poor, poor daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, he ran to Kyouya, "We must save her! Kasanoda!"

"Y-yes?"

"How exactly do you know him?"

"He works down the road from my house" he said.

"Take us there **now**"

When they reached their final destination they stepped out of the car and were surprised to see a modestly sized convenient store.

"Kasanoda? What is this place?" Tamaki exclaimed down the line of his phone at Kasanoda.

"This is where that Calvin character works" Kyouya said, and as he said that they saw Calvin running into the shop, "He's one of the employees of this chain store"

They stared at Kyouya, "And you didn't share this information because...?"

"I thought it would be interesting"


	6. Chapter 5 The Bet

Five~ The Bet

Calvin stretched as he finished the rounds of things that he had left to do at work, he walked back to the main counter and was about to walk into the staff room when he felt like he was being watched.

"Good Evening!"

"Y-You-You're those guys from yesterday!" he exclaimed, pointing at the host club members, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as we know where you work and such, we just thought we'd like to get to know you because you're one of Haruhi's friends" Tamaki said politely.

Calvin squinted at them, "Is this a trick?"

"Trick? Hohohoho... of course not" Tamaki said, "So... what's your relationship with my daughter?"

"Calm down sire" the twins said, "It's obvious that they're dating"

"You're dating my daughter!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No, no... Definitely not" Calvin said.

"Then what? She isn't good enough for you?" Tamaki exclaimed more, only confusing Calvin on what he should say next.

"Excuse me"

"Wh-where are you going?" Tamaki exclaimed, but as they turned they saw that Calvin was cheerfully serving a customer, Tamaki started to look around the store.

Realization struck him.

"This is a commoner's supermarket!"

Calvin turned back to the group and saw them running around the aisles, picking up cans of food and exclaiming how amazing they were.

"And these prices!"

Calvin ran after Tamaki, "Don't-put those back, please- What? No, no that isn't for eating-you have to pay for- don't touch that-"

"Don't worry, we'll pay for any damages made" Kyouya said, "Surely these things won't be hard to replace"

Calvin ran to stop a canned food pyramid from falling down, "No, it's just, I'm here for the graveyard shift, and I don't want to be cleaning and fixing everything that you've ruined"

"But, that's your job right?" the twins asked.

"Well, yes, but it's not as easy as it seems" Calvin said, he looked at the well dressed teens, "I bet that you guys haven't really worked before"

"We have worked" they said.

"But never in a store like this?"

"Well, no" they shrugged, "There's not really a need to work for us, because we get everything we want"

Calvin shook his head at them, and then turned to walk away "Alright, if there's nothing else..."

"Wait, wait wait... why did you shake your head?" Hikaru asked, going on one side of Calvin, Kaoru on the other side, "... you don't think we could work at this place?"

"It's not that but... well, yes" Calvin said.

The twins grinned, "Why not?"

"Well, from living in this world, I usually see that the kids that get whatever they want don't usually learn anything. I just don't think that the world works that way, you have to work hard to achieve what you want" he said, "I bet you guys might find actual work a bit harder than you think"

Calvin shrugged, "But, that's just my opinion, excuse me"

The twins glanced at each other as Calvin went off to serve a customer "I think Haruhi might've mentioned that before too..."

"Sire?"

"Yes?" Tamaki asked.

"We've got an idea of how we could further understand Haruhi's life a little better" they said, "And **undercover** idea"

_Kyouya- We seem to have become involved in some sort of work experience at a chain store, the club times will have to be altered to fit in this new activity._


	7. Chapter 6 Work Experience

Six~ Work Experience

"Thank you" she said, finally after only two weeks the hole was finally fixed.

She sighed; satisfied that she was now able to concentrate on other things.

Not that this week was very hard for her, the Club seemed to have responded to her telling them that she wasn't able to stay back as much, they changed their times as well. They were open earlier and closed earlier as well, leaving her plenty of time.

"Hm... we're out of food" she thought, she got her bag and walked out of the house, making her way to the shops.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Calvin asked, as she walked in.

"Oh, the hole's fixed, and we don't have any more food" she said, "Has it been busy much?"

"A bit, but its manageable now with the work experience guys"

"Mori Senpai?" she asked, shocked "Honey Senpai?"

"Haru-chan!" Honey said, as he got off the crate that he was using to stock pile the carrots and vegetables, Mori looked across as well "What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping" she said, confused, and then she looked back at Calvin, "What are...?"

He shrugged, "They told me not to tell you"

"Actually..." she thought, "That guy at the register..."

Her mind flashed back to the register, where she swore that she had seen Kyouya.

"Kyouya Senpai seemed to be the best person for the register" Calvin said, "We kept on getting complaints that Tamaki was hitting on the shoppers, and the twins couldn't stop arguing with the customers, Mori and Honey's heights restricted them a bit so... we were left with only one option"

"..."

"Do you think we're doing a good job Haru-chan?" Honey asked, and she looked that he seemed to have made a bunny face out of the vegetables that they were stocking.

"It looks great" she said, "Who thought of this?"

"The twins suggested it, but Tamaki carried it out" Calvin said, "Do you need vegetables Haruhi?"

"Oh, um... yes" she said, as she picked them and put them into the basket, "Where are the others?"

"Hm... Kyouya is at the register, Mori and Honey are here... I believe Tamaki is arranging the shelves, and the twins are in the back organizing cartons"

"Are you sure that you can leave them alone with this sort of work?"

Calvin shrugged, "The first day, truthfully... they were all horrible, they thought it was some sort of a game, or something"

Haruhi smiled slight, "I can imagine"

"Tamaki didn't even know how to mop the floor" Calvin said, "But once I got them all working on different parts of the shop, they got pretty used to it"

Haruhi smiled as she saw the host members, even thought they looked slightly tired and worn out, they had a look of seriousness on their faces as they worked.

"Are they being paid?"

"Well, its work experience, so they shouldn't... but, I managed to pull some strings for them to get their wages" he said, then shrugging "They might appreciate it"

Haruhi sighed, Calvin didn't know who they were exactly, or how much money they were able to spend freely, but she was glad that for at least a week, they'd know the meaning of a hard days work.

"Come on, I'll give you a store discount" Calvin said, as they finished and walked to the registers, Kyouya looked at them "Sorry Kyouya, I'll do this one"

Kyouya nodded and watched Calvin give Haruhi discounts; he made a mental note to add that to his notes.

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 7 TGIF

Sevem~ TGIF

"Here you go!" Calvin said, as he handed them their pay checks.

"What's this?" Hikaru asked.

"It's your pay" he said, "Work Experience people don't usually get paid, but I pulled a few strings for you"

"People don't get paid for doing this work?" Tamaki asked, "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

Calvin shrugged, "Orders from above"

This made them all wonder if in their parent's business' they got work experience workers as well, that didn't get paid for working well.

"Thankyou!" they said, suddenly happy and proud of their pay checks.

Haruhi smiled, "Have you finished as well Calvin?"

"Yeah" he said, "We can all go for some food, TGIF"

"TGIF" Haruhi grinned back, leaving the hosts a bit confused.

Calvin helped Haruhi carry some of her bags as they walked down the road, whilst the club members walked behind them.

"I think I'll hang mine on my wall, framed with a plaque"

"It's not much though" Hikaru supplied.

"It's a normal week's wages for someone our age" Kyouya said, "This is the normal rate"

"I couldn't possibly be able to live off this each week" the twins said, "And the work _was _harder than we initially thought"

"I guess we really don't know much about the commoners lifestyle after all" Honey said, as he was carried on Mori's back, they were all a bit tired from the work, but Mori still carried his cousin.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Calvin said food, so hopefully somewhere we can go eat" Tamaki said, as his stomach growled, "Where's this restaurant?"

Calvin laughed, "We're going to a bar that my cousin works at..."

"It seems that they get along well with discounts if they know people that work at the shops that they need" Kyouya said, making a mental note to add those notes (as he left his notebook at home).

"So it helps if they know a lot of people, because there are benefits" Tamaki said, he slapped Kyouya on the back, "A bit like you"

"There we are!" Calvin announced as they prepared to walk across the street.

"Yes! Food!" they proclaimed, as they crossed the street they heard a big commotion from inside the bar.

"... and stay out!" a large man said as he forcefully pushed a man out of the bar, "Oh, Calvin, Haruhi... how are you?"

"Good" they replied happily, the hosts watched the tipsy man walk away from the bar unhappily, wondering why he was kicked out.

"What was that about?"

"Guy thought he could make moves on one of the girls" the man said

Haruhi looked at the group with a knowing look as they walked in; they marched in, trying not to anger the security guard. Even though they could easily take him on, they still wanted to remain undercover.

There was a bustling amount of people around, all workers, Kyouya recognized some workers from high profile jobs working there and a few nurses that do physical exams at Ouran, he pointed them out to the hosts, and they hastily made to hide their faces.

"...the top room isn't being used" a voice said, and Kyouya turned to see a waitress talking to Calvin, he made another mental note to get her name and information in case it came in handy afterwards.

Haha.

Alright, so I might have mentioned that I didn't realise that this was a Kyouya x OC storyline till I reached chapter 9, so you readers won't realise it until then. So I apologize for the randomness and slowness of the story so far.

Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8 The Facade

Eight~ The Facade

The Host club was bored, with their adventures last week finished they didn't seem to be having much fun in doing anything else.

"I'm booooored!" the twins chorused, "There's nothing fun to do around here"

Even Honey ate his cakes slower than usual, "... I liked working at the shop, it was fun"

"It **was** fun!" the twins said again, "But we can't go back, can we?"

"The times are back to normal for the club, we wouldn't have time to work there and finish the schoolwork, especially prior examination times" Kyouya said, "Concentrate on your grades first, and then on the holidays you can go work wherever you want"

"I liked the bar!" Honey exclaimed, "They had such yummy cake!"

"Yeah... the food was good" Tamaki said, as he slumped over a chair "Most of all, no one knew who we were"

"Yeah, it was nice not being recognized... where's Haruhi?"

"Daughter?" Tamaki said, sitting upright, and looking around, "Where did she go?"

Kyouya cleared his throat, "I believe that she's gone to study, as she has to maintain her grades in the top percentile for her scholarship to remain intact"

"We should go help her study!" the twins said, "Do you know where she is?"

"She went to the bar that we went to on Friday" Kyouya said, looking at his notes.

Tamaki and the twins cheered up considerably, "Then we can go there too!"

"Do you wish to change first?" Kyouya suggested as they looked back at him, as they almost walked out the door, looking at him sideways.

"Why?"

"Well, if you wish to maintain the facade that we do not go to Ouran, as we know Haruhi has not mentioned to her friends, then you might wish to change out of the uniform" he said, pushing his glasses up.

As Kyouya checked his notes, waiting for the others to finally settle on one outfit, he felt something strange in his stomach in thinking about the bar.

Perhaps it was something that occurred on the Friday that they had gone, something that he felt uncomfortable with.

*FB*

"...the top room isn't being used" a voice said, and Kyouya turned to see a waitress talking to Calvin, he made another mental note to get her name and information in case it came in handy afterwards.

Or he could ask her himself.

"Excus-" he began as he walked towards her, not realizing that at that same moment a couple would crash into him, which then collided into her.

She gasped out in pain as he crashed into her, they both jolted as she hit the bard behind her, he panicked (which was definitely uncommon) and hoped that the security wasn't looking.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine... thanks"

She walked off, her hand still on her back; he was surprised that someone (especially a girl) could lie to him so easily when she was obviously in pain. Being raised in the proper way, he should apologize to her in the correct manner.

"Um..." he began, but the twins called out to him.

"Come on, we have to order"

*End FB*

Yes, he was nervous that another slip up like that may cause more problems than necessary, and the facade had to be maintained.

That's it.


	10. Chapter 9 The Apology

Nine~ The Apology

"It's a derivative of this..." Maaya said, as she pointed out the problem of the equation, Haruhi chewed the end of her pen.

"So... oh, I get it" she said happily, as she scribbled it down.

"Do you want some tea or a sandwich?" she asked as she got up from the table, taking out a small notepad from her pocket.

Haruhi smiled happily, "No, that's alright, I might just make something when I get home, and eat with my dad, thank you though... what happened to your back?"

"It's nothing, are you sure I can't get you some tea?" Maaya asked, "It might help you with your studies, nice and calming..."

Haruhi considered it, Maaya's tea was delicious. "Alright"

As Maaya walked down the stairs, she saw a group of young teens walk into the bar, as another worker walked up to them "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Oh, we were here on Friday; we're looking for our friend... Haruhi"

The waitress looked at Maaya, who pointed upstairs.

"Yes, right this way..."

Maaya disappeared into the kitchen and made a tea that was made to help with studies, especially for Haruhi, she was quiet fond of her, and was accustomed to her coming to visit for studies help.

"Excu- whoa!"

The door opened, and Maaya gasped as the tray tipped over and crashed onto the floor, the tea spilling everywhere, she bent down immediately to pick up the broken pieces, placing them back onto the tray.

"I be-"

"It's oka-"

As Kyouya bent down, she staggered with the broken pieces on the tray, and his glasses collided forcefully on her forehead, she gasped and bent down again, clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine... perfect, fantastic" she said, Kyouya mentally noted the sarcasm, she did not look at him, he bent down to help with the china that she had dropped again.

She held out her hand, "Leave it, its okay"

"But..."

"Really" she said, not looking at him as she turned back to the counter, holding her head slightly before grabbing a cloth "Just go, please"

He got up and left her with the broken pieces of china, feeling incredibly stupid that his apology hadn't managed to be said, yet again.

He didn't know why it should matter, she was just a commoner waitress, what benefit did he get from asking her forgiveness, no, that wasn't Kyouya.

"Your tea Haruhi" someone said.

They looked up to see another waitress putting down the tea; she looked at the rest of them "Is there anything else that you would like?"

"Where did Maaya go?" Haruhi asked.

"Maaya has to be at the station this afternoon; please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else"

-

Finally


	11. Chapter 10 The Wait Part 1

Ten~ The Wait- Part 1

Kyouya sat, for the second day in a row in the bar with Haruhi, studying.

"Come on Kyouya, you have to study too"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "I study in a different environment"

The others sighed and shrugged their shoulders; Kyouya glanced up as he saw a waitress coming towards them.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Um... can I get some tea, please" Haruhi said, "Maaya usually makes it, is she here today?"

Kyouya's ears perked up as he heard her name, he exhaled and tried to calm himself, meanwhile wondering why he was still getting all worked up on that girl.

"That's alright then, I'll just have some orange juice"

The waitress noted that down, "And will you need anything?"

"Perhaps some cake for Honey" Mori said.

"Cake!" Honey said, happily over his book.

The waitress nodded and looked at the others; they each ordered a small amount of food. She looked at Kyouya expectantly.

"Kyouya... hey, Kyouya"

"What?" he asked, in a tone usually reserved when he's woken up at an ungodly hour.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Kyouya looked around the restaurant, "I'm not hungry"

"We have a selection of teas, if you woul-"

"I **said**, I'm not hungry" Kyouya snapped, she walked away quickly from the table.

"You didn't have to be rude to her, she was just doing her job" Hikaru said, but Kyouya ignored him.

"Kyouya"

"What?" He asked, once again irritated.

"...nothing" Tamaki said.

Kyouya exhaled deeply and got up from his seat, "I shall leave now"

"Alright, we'll see you at school"

They all watched him walk away and call a car to come and pick him up, they wondered what had got him so irritated quicker than usual.

As he would usually go along with their taunts and such (to a degree) before showing much emotion, Tamaki wondered as well, for the last time he showed so much emotion was when he was trying to convince him to join the club.

Tamaki thought that this behaviour was very strange.

Which is exactly how Kyouya felt; when he got home and opened his books, his eyes not focusing on the page in front of him.

He was feeling very strange indeed.


	12. Chapter 11 The wait part 2

Eleven~ The Wait – Part 2

Kyouya tapped his fingers on the table, his face covered by a cap, in the hope that no one (especially if the group dropped by) would recognize him.

He looked around expectantly, and then went back at staring at his glass of water and the books in front of him.

He sighed as he took off his cap; he didn't even know why he was there, or why he was hiding his face for that matter.

It was very much not like him.

He began to tap his fingers on the table once again, and thought to ask a waitress where Maaya was, and if she was working today.

But he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that someone was asking for her and most of all if she didn't remember him.

She would think that he's a pervert.

But, why did he care so much about what she was thinking?

No.

He wouldn't ask, because that wasn't Kyouya, he had other people paid to do this sort of thing, he didn't do this. No, this wasn't him at all.

He got up from the table and for a second, he had to steady himself, as he felt dizzy from getting up too quickly.

He then proceeded to walk out of the bar, shaking his head.

Why would he even think about coming here anyway?

r&r


	13. Chapter 12 notes

Twelve~ Notes

Kyouya was sitting in a table of the music room, his left hand holding his textbook and his right hand taking notes.

However, as had become common lately, his mind was elsewhere.

He was usually the charming, cool and collected host, he knew what he was doing all the time, and never made a mistake especially when it came to things that benefit him.

And so he wondered for the millionth time that week, why he was so upset that he had hurt that girl, and why it was still affecting him so.

He never got to apologize properly.

"Kyouya Senpai, are you feeling alright?"

"Hm?" He looked up to see Haruhi standing in front of him, "Yes, I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem sort of... tired" she said, everyone had noticed the dark rings around Kyouya's eyes, "I was concerned"

He smiled, "There is no need for you to be concerned, I've had some trouble getting to sleep, exams and such."

"Alright" she said shrugging, and then she started to walk away, "Also, Kyouya senpai, if I can just say something"

"Yes?"

"You should have stayed"

"Pardon?" he asked, pushing his glasses up, Haruhi was almost across the room when she spoke again.

"When she said that you should leave... you should've stayed with her"

Kyouya wondered why she said that, and then looked down at his notebook, without realizing it; he had been scribbling what had happened on the page. He looked at it, slightly amazed at how he managed to do all that without even realizing it.

"Hey Kyouya, what chya doing?" the twins chorused.

He hastily snapped his book shut and looked at the twins, hoping that they didn't see the notes that he had taken, or more accurately, his lack of notes.

"I need to study for my exam" he said, he got up and got his bag.

"Alright" they said, and they grinned evilly as he walked away, "You forgot your textbook"

Kyouya mentally hit himself in the head and walked back, as he went to grab it they dropped it onto the floor, and Kyouya exhaled to calm himself.

"Whoops" they said, "_Sorry_"

Kyouya wondered why they accentuated the 'sorry' as they walked away; he bent down to pick up the book and was surprised to see Honey there.

"You should give her a cake to apologize" he said.

Kyouya straightened himself up, and met the gaze of Mori, "You _should_ have apologized"

"I don't know what you mean" he said, "I have to go study"

He turned to leave, and he had thankfully made it out of the hall before he was bombarded by Tamaki, "I don't like her okay, so don't ask me questions about her, or why she's in my notebook or even why I don't have enough courage to apologize alright"

Tamaki looked at him blankly, "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner next week, but... you like a girl?!"

Kyouya sighed and pushed Tamaki in the face, leaving the King smiling.

Dammit, he had to apologize now, if not she'd never leave his head.

r+r


	14. Chapter 13 Apologies

Thirteen~ Apologies

He was walking down the pathway, as he made his way once again to the bar, he stopped.

"Why do I even care about apologizing?" he said, to himself.

But then he turned and started again to the bar, "No, I must apologize..."

"No, Kyouya doesn't apologize, why am I even here _again_?" he said, stopping in the middle of the pathway, he pretended to look at a bus stop timetable as it stopped next to him, meanwhile thinking.

"Yes, I must, I keep wasting valuable mind space thinking about her, if I don't do it now I'll keep thinking!" he looked at his watch and shook his head, "No... She probably doesn't even rememb-agh!"

His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain as he collided with someone, his mind already knew who it was, but it took a while for his body to catch up to it.

"Excuse me, can you get off my book?" she asked, he snapped back to reality when he realized that he was standing on top of one of the books that she had dropped.

"Oh, let me help..." he said as he bent down, finally.

"No, don't worry abo-" but then she recognized his voice, and she looked up "Oh, it's you"

He looked up as she said this.

"You do remember me... I mean" he whispered, then he cleared his throat "I came to apologize"

"There's no need" she said, as she took the remaining books from his hands, she looked at him, and blew some hair out of her face, "Thanks for the help"

"But, I... wait" he said, as he walked beside her, she stopped "I came here, to apologize, sincerely about the last couple of times that I came to this establishment, I have caused you some inconvenience, and I apologize"

She looked at him and grinned slightly "Thanks, but really there was no need"

He looked down, and saw her bandaged hands; his mind mentally registered the spilt tea from the last encounter, as she saw his gaze she walked past him. "Excuse me"

"Um... No, actually" he said, chasing after her again, she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry" he said, once again, "I feel like I should introduce myself properly, my name is Kyouya"

She nodded, and smiled, "I know, Haruhi mentioned it"

"She has?" Kyouya asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, she came to apologize on behalf of you yesterday, but seeing as you are here now... it seems there was no need" she said, "I'm Maaya"

He nodded, "I know"

There was an awkward moment, "Well, if there's nothing else..."

Kyouya walked beside her again, "I'm sorr-"

"Can you please stop saying your sorry" she said, "Really, its okay"

He touched his forehead, "I'm sorry... I'm just a bit confused"

"Yes, well you do look a little... unwell" she said, he looked up at her, "Perhaps you should go and... I don't know..."

His stomach growled, he blushed but saw a legitimate smile from her.

"... eat?" she suggested.

He chuckled slightly, and ran his hand through his hair, "Um... yes, well, you wouldn't know anywhere I could get some food, I'm not really familiar with this area"

"Um..." she said, "Well, there's a pancake house down the street"

He nodded, and then turned back to her, "Um... would you like to join me?"

"I start work in an hour, and I have to finish studying..." she said, pointing to her books.

"Well, I'm rather good at school, so if you want, I can help you study" he said, "And it's only breakfast"

She looked at the restaurant and then back at Kyouya, and sighed, "...okay"


	15. Chapter 14 Impressons Part 1

Fourteen~ Impressions – Part 1

Kyouya wondered why his charm wasn't working; usually the 'cool and collected' senpai would have girl's swooning at the mere sight of him. But not Maaya, she seemed to be in perfect control of her emotions, which was more than he could say for himself.

"Would you like some pancakes with your syrup?"

Kyouya looked up at Maaya, who was looking at him with a small smirk, and then at his plate.

The pancakes that he had ordered were now floating in the middle of a lake of maple syrup, he tried not to blush.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Is that all you know how to say?" she said, as she looked back down at her book.

He shook his head, and watched her, he still didn't understand why she was affecting him in such a way, and she had no reaction to him whatsoever, it was a strange new emotion.

"Can you please stop looking at me" she said.

"Oh, sor-"

"Don't say it"

He nodded, "It is, just a bit strange for me... to be in these sort of circumstance"

She looked up at him, "In a pancake house?"

"No" he said, smiling slightly, "I mean... I was born in-"

He stopped, he didn't want to tell her who he was it would ruin everything.

"I was raised learning manners and such, and for the past couple of days, well... every time we have bumped into each other, I seem to cause you harm" he said, "It is very unnatural for me to be in this sort of situation"

She shrugged, "It's alright, but, perhaps next time you come around you should bring a first aid kit"

He smirked slightly at her jest, "I think that I shall just stand in a solitary position and not move when I'm around... just to save some trouble"

"Sounds good" she said, and she smiled and returned to her book.

He nodded and looked back down at his meal, it didn't look very edible now that it floated pathetically in syrup, but his stomach was in a slight amount of pain from lack of food.

"So um... where are you studying?" he asked.

"Just at the local school" she said, "I hear you go to school with Haruhi, she's never mentioned where"

Kyouya shrugged, not wishing to embarrass himself in saying that he went to a school on the opposite scale of where she goes, "Just a school"

"That's what Haruhi says" she closed her book, "Is the workload hard?"

"Not really" he said, "My grades are always top of the class, why?"

"Oh" she said, "You seem, a bit... tired, so I assumed that you've been studying or working"

"No, I do not work, although I have considered taking a job, but I wouldn't know where to look"

"I can ask my boss if you can volunteer at my work"

"The restaurant? I might break too many utensils"

She smiled, "No, another one... I can't imaging you working in that sort of place"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I just... you don't look like the type that would do that sort of thing. Haruhi had mentioned that you run a club with those friends of yours; but to me it seems that you seem to have such different personalities. How did you ever meet?"

"Tamaki wouldn't leave me alone until I joined the club, he's the president" he said, "Sometimes knowing them, and being part of their charades has its benefits"

"I suppose it would" she said, as she looked down, she gasped, and grabbed his wrist "Is that the time? I'm sorry, I have to go..."

He watched as she hastily packed up her books, she looked back at Kyouya.

"Thank you for helping with the books, and um... thank you for coming to apologize as well" she said, "So, I might see you around?"

He nodded dumbly, "Ye-Sure"

"Alright, take care" she said, as she looked around and then turned to go to the door.

Kyouya watched her leave, now that the apology was done and over with, he could finally get back to being the normal Kyouya.

He sighed, and looked at his wrist where she had touched him.

_Normal..._

Wow. Late update... read and Review!


	16. Chapter 15 Search Engines

Fifteen~ Search Engines

Kyouya turned in his sleep, and finally got up from the bed, he ran a hand through his messy hair. He couldn't understand, he thought that if he went to see her and apologize, it would all be over.

He groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

"What is happening to me?" he asked himself, he had gone to the doctors earlier and there was a comprehensive list of ailments which he was given.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no... ugh!" he exclaimed, none of these diseases fit exactly what he was feeling, he sat back in his chair. He vaguely remembered the doctor shrugging and said something about him being love sick, for someone or something.

But he had brushed that comment off.

"Kyouya doesn't fall in love" he muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing that sleep would come.

It was barely 60 seconds, before he was up and out of his bed, searching through the contents of a dictionary, he opened it to 'L' and looked for the word, which he dreaded wasn't right.

**[[Love (noun)** **1** an intense feeling of deep affection. **2** A deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. **3** A great interest and pleasure in something. **4** A person or thing that one loves. **5** (In tennis, squash, etc.) a score of zero, apparently from the phrase _play for love_ (i.e. the love of the game, not for money).**]]**

Kyouya sighed, "This can't be right..."

A few moments later the screen was booting up and Kyouya was typing in a four letter word into the search engine, he covered his mouth in bewilderment.

'_Love'_

He opened the first link, which was Wikipedia, after a while, a shaking hand clicked open the link to 'Love Sickness'

_Some of the symptom clusters shared with love sickness includes:_

_-Mania or hypomania~ abnormally elevated mood, inflated self esteem, extravagant gift giving_

_~depression- tearfulness, insomnia, loss of concentration_

_~Obsessive-compulsive disorder- preoccupation and hoarding valueless but superstitiously resonant items._

_~Physiologically creating physical symptoms, such as upset stomach, change in appetite, insomnia, dizziness, and confusion._

Kyouya read this and sighed, putting his head on the table.

"This is impossible; I do not care for that waitress"


	17. Chapter 16 Overkill

Sixteen~ Overkill

"The plans that Renge's got for next semester is definitely too much" Haruhi said, as she looked down at the note that Renge had given them this morning.

"Completely overboard!" the twins said, "And we've only just finished our exams, I don't know how she found time to organize this!"

"Well, we'll be sure that Kyouya Senpai will take care of it"

They opened the door, and saw Kyouya crouched over a table, scribbling furious notes and sighing before throwing them away.

With the exams, they hadn't really seen much of him, but they all agreed that he was looking slightly under the weather, with dark circles under his eyes and with strange mood swings.

"Kyouya Senpai?"

He looked at them and gave them a weak smile, "Ah, there you are... I've-I've been organizing the events for next semester"

He placed three sheets on the table in front of them.

"Renge..." Haruhi began.

"Ah yes" he said, "I have completely organized all of the events for the next two semesters, to the last detail, even including Renge's highly-detailed chart of events as well"

They all nodded and took the sheets.

"Do we _have _to do all of this?" Kaoru asked.

"Isn't it a bit too much? I mean, you have two activities planned for the same day"

"Hmm" he said, looking at the sheets, "A mistake"

"What?" the trio questioned, Kyouya didn't admit to mistakes, he _never _makes mistakes.

But there he was, taking the sheets back and scrutinizing the chart, jotting down notes. This was not the Kyouya that they knew. But the trio looked at each other and then back at Kyouya, something strange was definitely going on with the normally cool and collected shadow king.

"Kyouya" they said, as they came up to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"I don't know" the twins said, leaning against Kyouya, "... you seem kind of sick, to us"

"Sick?" Kyouya asked, he shook his head, "I don't get sick"

"Well, the Old Kyouya didn't get sick, this... new one, we're pretty sure that he's sick"

Kyouya was confused, and then he saw Tamaki walk in with Mori and Honey, waving his hands about the schedule.

"Have you seen this?" he asked, "How does she expect me to work around this?!"

Kyouya moved away from the twins and pushed his glasses up, "I am preparing another schedule for next semester, taking into consideration the needs of the Club, they shall be prepared by the end of the break, excuse me"

He walked away, and the twins gathered around Tamaki.

"I think we should take it easy on Kyouya for the holiday's milord"

"Why?"

"He's feeling a bit, sick"

"Sick? Oh no, we should get him a doctor, or some medical help!" he exclaimed.

"It's alright milord" the twins said, "We know just what to get him to make him feel better"


	18. Chapter 17 Candy Canes and Carnivals

Seventeen~ Candy Canes and Carnivals

Kyouya groaned slightly as he woke up, he looked around and was completely bewildered as to where he was. He put his hand on his forehead.

_Think._

He remembered vaguely of the group coming and Tamaki yelling loudly about a carnival, just like last time.

"Kyouya, we know you have been feeling a bit unwell, so to pick up your spirits I've decided to make a project of the group... we're going to a carnival!"

"Let's go Kyo-chan!"

"Let's go!"

He shifted in his bed, "It's the first day of the holidays, and I got to sleep at 6am"

"That's no excuse!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Let's go out and enjoy our youth!"

After that, it was a bit blurry, but like last time he was sure that Tamaki had dragged him here otherwise. He had to make sure to remind his staff to not allow anyone into his room, especially Tamaki.

"So, where am I?" he asked, looking around.

He already expected to not have his phone or wallet, so he was stuck until he could find some way home, or find where Tamaki was so that he could kill him.

He pushed his glasses up once again, and sighed as he got up.

It was midday, and the carnival was in full force.

"I found him!" someone said.

He turned to see Honey and Mori walking towards him, then the rest of them were in front of him.

"Yes, exactly where you left me" he said, bitterly to Tamaki who continued to smile.

"Well, now that you're here, we've got something to cheer you up!" he said, he turned to the twins, who shrugged slightly.

Kyouya closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm himself.

"Kyo-chan, here um... look at this, a kissing booth, perhaps next time we could do this for next semester... or-or this... how about..."

While Tamaki was trying to distract Kyouya from killing him, the twins were having a heated discussion with Haruhi who had just arrived.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I asked her, but she said that she had something important that she couldn't miss"

"This is wrong, all wrong!"

Tamaki smiled encouragingly at Kyouya, who glared back at him, Tamaki cowered.

"This is what you woke me up and dragged me for, a kissing booth and candy canes?" he asked, "I'm leaving now"

He turned to leave but Tamaki held onto him.

"Wait!"

"For what?" the low blood pressure king asked, "What for?"

"Um... Um..." Tamaki said, looking back at the twins and Haruhi.

"She's not here" they whispered.

Tamaki's eyes gathered tears, he turned back to Kyouya, waiting for the death blow he was about to receive, but didn't see anyone there.

Kyouya had already walked away.

-

He rubbed his forehead, trying to calm himself. There was no use in getting all worked up, there was nothing he could do, and then he looked up. He had walked away, in a means to calm himself down, but now that he looked at his surrounding, it seems that he was now lost.

No phone, no money, he didn't know anyone there, and he didn't trust any of these commoners.

What was he going to do now?

He managed to get out of the carnival grounds, and found himself on a road he was not familiar with.

"These people put these carnivals very out of the way" he said aloud to himself, mainly out of trying to keep himself sane, "Perhaps to maintain a large crowd attend-"

There was a sound of a blaring horn, and he turned and found himself in the path of an oncoming vehicle, for that moment he froze, bewildered.

Just before he was plummeted to the ground.

"M-Maaya?"

"Jeez, you almost got killed. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." he said, trying to control himself, when he noticed that she was straddling him on the sidewalk "Could you get off me please?

"What?" she said, then she realized their position, and blushed "Oh, sorry. But are you okay?"

"Yes" he said, "Just a bit... dizzy"

"Maybe we should go somewhere..."

His heart started to beat faster and slower simultaneously in his head as he looked up at her, the blood rushed to his face, his breath got shallower and his hands were suddenly sweaty.

Did she really have no idea what she was doing to him?

"N-no... I'm fine" he said, as he tried to get up, but he staggered slightly, she went to help him, putting his arm on her shoulders, so that he could lean on her. "No, I'm fi-"

"_Kyouya_, listen, you're obviously not, trust me"

Kyouya nodded, and as they walked, he tried not to think about her hand on his back or her hand on top of his.

_This was very much unlike me._


	19. Chapter 18 Initial Questions

Eighteen~ Initial Questions

"Here" she said, as she handed him a glass of water, he took it gratefully "Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head, as he drank the water.

"Are you okay though, you haven't been looking well, since I last saw you ... or even when I first saw you"

"No I mean, yes, I'm, I've been a bit under the weather lately" he said, as she sat down beside him. _Dammit why was he so nervous? I'm never nervous._

"Well, you should try resting more, try and take it easy"

He nodded, "Yes, I intend to"

He twiddled his thumbs against the glass; he looked at her hands, and noticed that it was still bandaged.

"Are you still hurt?"

"Hurt?" she asked, "Oh, the tea..."

"I'm sorry for doing that"

She laughed, "You need to stop apologizing, its okay, really, is it alright for me to call you Kyouya? I don't know your last name"

"I don't mind" he said, not wishing for her to know his last name regardless.

There was awkwardness, "So your hand is still hurt?"

"Not as much I don't think, I've been a bit preoccupied to go to the medic"

"May I?" he said, as he held out his hand, she looked at him.

"Uh... sure" she said, as she put her hand on his "Do you know what you're doing?"

She watched him as he tenderly took her hand and took off the bandages, the complete concentration and concern in his eyes was a bit surprising to her and yet attractive.

She mentally shook her head, this was absurd, she thought; she didn't even know him.

"You're right"

"What?" she asked.

"The burn, it's halfway healed, it might just need something for the redness" he said, he ran his thumb against her skin unconsciously, and she pulled her hand away sharply "Sorry"

"It's alright; it's still just a bit... tender"

He nodded and pushed his glasses back up "Wait here a second..."

She sat there and watched him walk away, and then she glanced back down at her hand. _What was this? She can't allow herself to feel like this._

"Here" he said, as he came back, with a first aid kit, "I unfortunately didn't bring my own today"

She chuckled slightly; he couldn't help but smile as well as he rubbed ointment on her hands, she watched him for a while.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just... I didn't picture you for a medical type"

"My father" he said, clearing his throat, "He's in that business, so I pick things up pretty quickly"

She gasped slightly when the alcohol touched the burn and she had pulled her hand back sharply, but as she did he held it with a firmer grip.

"I'm sorry, here..." he lent down to blow on it, cooling it off "Is that better?"

He looked up and noticed that she was looking at him; they stared at each other for a couple of moments, he felt his heart tighten in his chest.

He cleared his throat and finished bandaging her hand, "There you go"

"Thank you" she said, looking at her hands "You do a good job"

He shrugged.

"So what are you doing in this area anyway, I thought that you didn't know your way around" she said.

"Well, I woke up here" he said, "I'm not even sure where I am"

"How could you not manage to know where you are?"

He scratched his neck, "Well, I don't like to be woken up early as I'm usually in a foul mood, so my friends usually take me wherever they want, half-asleep and I wake up in a completely new place"

"Really?" she said laughing, "That's so strange"

"Yes, they tend not to bring me my phone or wallet, so I'm usually stranded until they come and collect me. In this case, I sort of wandered away and lost them"

She shook her head and looked at him with a smile, "So you really only woke up moments ago?"

"Yep"

"So I take it you..."

"What?" he asked as his stomach rumbled, she laughed.

She chuckled at his slightly embarrassed face, "I'll pay for some breakfast"

"No, no... You don't have to" he said, but his stomach growled loudly and she laughed.

"It's alright, it's the least I could do" She smiled, "Anyway, I asked my boss if you could get a job with me at the station, and he said yes, you just have to do some management things, is that okay?"

"So, I'll be working with you for a couple of days"

"Yeah, you know... work" she said, "I'll be back to talk about it"

He watched her walk away and he put his hand under his chin,

_This can't be happening._


	20. Chapter 19 Library

Nineteen~ Library

"Just here, thank you driver" Kyouya said, as he stepped out of the car, "There will be no need to pick me up again"

"Are you sure this is where you will be meeting ?"

"Yes, I'm sure" The driver nodded and left the young Ootori on the sidewalk.

He pulled his jumper closer to him and made sure that the car had disappeared, before he started to make his way to the shabby looking building in the middle of the block.

"Good morning again Kyouya" the secretary said, blushing slightly (she had developed a quick crush on him almost instantly when they met).

"Is Maaya here already?"

"Yes, she arrived only minutes ago"

Kyouya nodded to the girl, and made his way upstairs, taking off his jacket as he went along. He waved at Maaya and she came and opened the door, a gust of warm air followed with the perfume that she wore hit him.

"How are you?"

"Cold" Maaya said, as he started to take a seat "What about you?"

"Cold"

She grinned, then she started to point out the parts of the machine "So you um... remember all the buttons right, this is the play, put the cd's in here, recording, microphone"

"Yes, I remember" he said, "Will we be busy today?"

"We got some new cds that I have to organize in the library" she said, pointing to 3 large boxes that sat in the corner "But then the others will come and take over for their shift"

Kyouya nodded, and she moved to the microphone as the song finished, "Right, that was BoA with Valenti, and next we have a request for Alice Nine, so here we go..."

Kyouya was already in the library with a box of cd's and then he looked at the library, "Do you have any set sort of organization for this?"

She leaned on the doorway, "Not really, we tried to do it alphabetized, but there are just so many of them"

"I could do it" he said.

"No you couldn't" she said, "There are too many"

"I could get it done, don't underestimate me" he said looking at her, she shrugged.

"Alright, if you insist..." she said, she stopped at the doorway and was then caught by Kyouya watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just..." she shook her head, "There are boxes of posters on the top, um... careful that they don't fall on you"

She walked away and Kyouya suddenly felt lighter, he had his anxieties about working at the radio station with her, but now he feels like it was all for the better, he could spend so much more time with her.

He wondered briefly, if he should consider 'formally' asking her out on a date or something, it's what dwelled on his mind for most of that morning.

"Next we have, 'Ashley Tisdale' from the Disney movie 'The little mermaid' with 'Kiss the Girl'" he hear her say and then she was walking back to the library, "Um, Kyouy-whoa... oh my god, you actually did it"

"I told you I could" he said.

"You're amazing"

"It was nothing"

They both looked at each other for a second, and she looked away, with a slight blush on her face, "Um, I need to look for this song... how is this organized?"

"Oh, numerals are over here, and the 'A's' start here..." he said, and then he brushed up accidently against her, and then he moved away, from embarrassment.

_**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl**_

He pretended to open a new box, but he kept on glancing back at her as she searched for cd's, there was something about how she kept on mumbling to herself that made him smile.

He shook his head, no; these were such stupid thoughts, worthy of Tamaki.

But he kept stealing glances at her regardless.

_**My oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, aint gonna kiss the girl**_

He had sincerely thought about asking her out on a date, and now would be the best time, but he's never actually done it before, and he would have no idea how he would approach the subject.

She probably didn't even think about him more than a friend.

Did she?

He glanced up at her, once again, and then went back to thinking; there was no way that she could think about him in that way.

His turned back at her, and only then noticed the box of posters that were tipping over her head, she had no idea.

"Look out!" he said, as he ran forward as the box fell, she turned around as he suddenly grabbed her and covered her head, the box fell on his head, and she gasped.

"Kyo... are you okay?" she asked, as she put her hands on his head, "Are you hurt?"

"No... " He put his hand on her face, and whispered "Are you okay?"

Then they both suddenly realized how small the distance was between both of them, their hearts were beating madly and their breathing was close.

"Kyouya, I..."

_**How you wanna kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl**_

The fact that they were only inches away from each other only seemed amplified in the small room, he took caution to the wind and leaned into her.

"Guys! Where are you?"

They gasped as she pushed him away, a flush on her face as she left the room.

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

Kyouya sighed and leaned back into the shelves, dammit.


	21. Chapter 20 Alarms

Twenty~ Alarms

Tamaki whispered as the club made its way to Kyouta's room, yet again.

"So, Saturdays 'date' didn't work out between the two of them, I don't even know how he got home, but today will be different, I'm sure Haruhi will succeed in bringing her to the designated spot"

"Uh... sire?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't his room"

They stopped and looked around, it looked identical to Kyouya's room, to ever last detail, the only main (and more important) reason why it couldn't have been Kyouya's room, was that he wasn't anyone in the room, asleep or awake.

"Hmm..."

"Excuse us"

A maid that walked past gasped and bowed slightly to the boys, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Where is Kyouya Ootori?"

"Mr. Ootori left earlier this morning" she said, "We assumed that he was going to rendezvous with you"

"Hm..." said Tamaki, "Yes, yes... we were, but he seemed to have left already. Do you know where he has gone?"

"No, I apologize" she said "You may ask the driver, for he had taken Mr. Ootori to his outings these past two days"

"Two days?" the twins asked, but a look of Tamaki silenced them, "Yes, two days"

"That's fine, very well. Thank you" he said, waving his hand and then walking back to the main room, they all looked at the King curiously.

"What happen-"

"Shh" Tamaki said, and he went to speak to the driver, they all watched him as he charmed the information of out of him.

They left the house in silence and only then did he show signs of emotion.

"Nooooo!" he cried, and he flopped onto the twins shoulders, sobbing, the twins were patting him on the back.

"It's alright Milord, tell us what's wrong"

"These two days, he's been going out and the driver says that they've been going to very odd places, down town"

"Down town?" they exclaimed.

"Yes, yes... it's very odd indeed" he said, his eyes tearing up, "But what now, we've failed my daughter, as mummy is doing something else with her vacation!"

"Where has mummy gone?" they asked.

"But this is very strange for him to be going around without a chaperon, and leaving his driver to driver back, with no clear answer as to where he'll be"

"But, I think we might have caused trouble for Kyouya"

"Why?"

"The house was under the impression they were meeting us, and since we came to look for him, we might've just set off alarms to what they're son is doing"

"Smart thinking milord" the twins said, "All we have to do is get to him before his family does"

Tamaki sighed, "Where could mother be?"


	22. Chapter 21 Requests

Twenty One~ Requests

"I see that you've almost finished the work I set out for you two, I'm very happy to see that everything has been done so efficient. I'm glad that Maaya found a guy like you..."

Kyouya nodded his head, "Thank you for the opportunity"

"No, thank you. It isn't very often that we get such highly skilled people working here"

Kyouya smiled slightly and muttered another thanks as he walked out of the boss's room.

"Yes, welcome to Tuneup radio station, would you like to request a song? Uh-huh, alright... thank you for calling. Ah, there you are, can you take this to Maaya?"

Kyouya nodded, and took the small list of requested songs, skimming over them; he was slightly disturbed to say that he did not recognize any one of them.

"Hey" he said, as he walked back into the room, she smiled at him "Requests"

"Alright" she said, taking the list, "Songs nearly over, it's your move"

He sat back down and looked at the tower of blocks with a scrutinizing calculating glance, she laughed.

"What?"

"I- I just can't believe that you've never played Jenga before" she said, "Go on, songs nearly finished"

'Don't rush me" he said, with a smirk, he started to push a block out, and it slid out with ease, the tower shook slightly but remained standing.

"Well done" she said, "Alright, you go on, and I'll go look for these songs"

He moved from his seat to hers, and adjusted the microphone. He clicked a few buttons as the song ended.

He cleared his throat and looked at the list, "That was 'DBSK- Mirotic' requested by Lee, they have been getting a lot of request lately and next we have..."

Kyouya tried not to think about Maaya who suddenly appeared behind him, as she leaned over and put the new disc in, he looked over at her, she didn't seem to notice.

_She was so close._

"Ahem... the next song we have for you is Jang Ri-In with Xiah Junsu with the song, 'Timeless'" he said, blushing only ever too slightly as he felt her hand only lightly touch his arm.

He then went to sit back down the opposite side of the table, trying to focus on the blocks, but he just couldn't help but thinking...

They had been getting along so well these past couple of days, and for the most part he was sure that it was just a friendship, but what had happened before, did it change that?

Did she want to be more? Or did she push him back because she wasn't interested?

He shook his head, not knowing what to think or do.

One second, he assured himself it's just a friendship and the next... he wants to kiss her and do what he would with her in the cd library, or on top of the workbench.

He looked up at her.

He shook his head, it could never happen, they were from two completely different worlds, it could never happen, and most of all, it would never be allowed. He took a block, but the tower came crashing down, he snapped out of his reverie.

"I knew it"

"Ahem..." they both turned to see the secretary, "Maaya... Junichi's on line one"

"Who?" she asked, before she absentmindedly building the tower again.

"You know, Junichi, you're boyfriend"

Kyouya's eyes widened. _Boyfriend?_

"Oh um... sorry, I'll go into the other room" she said, and she walked away, suddenly embarrassed and flustered.

He looked back down at the blocks in his hands, he was shaking suddenly.

After assuring him that they were just friends, he didn't know why he was reacting in such a manner, of course she had a boyfriend, look at her.

The carefree atmosphere in the room had suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by an empty void; Kyouya tried to look normal when she came back in, "W-who was that?"

"Oh... t-hat erm... was my boyfriend Junuchi... he um... he was in Seoul for work" she said, as she walked back in, she didn't look at him, but he didn't know that because he wasn't looking at her either.

It was awkward.

"Oh" he said, clearing his throat to try and regain control of his voice "You never mentioned him"

"Well, he's away so often that he doesn't really come up in regular conversation" she said, and then she turned the microphone on, more to distract than anything, "Alright, next we have the All American Reject, a band I love, with their song, 'My paper heart'"

She turned back at Kyouya, who had become very pale "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've...just got a headache"

"Do you want some water or aspirin?"

_**Please don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed**_

"No, I just... I need to go" he said, getting up from the table, he didn't look at her.

"Alright" she said, "I'll pack all this up, I'll see you at the work party later though?"

He nodded, and walked out of the door, he touched his chest which seemed to be pulsing painfully.

_He hoped this emotion was a normal feeling of friendship.-_

_***_

_Only one chapter, because you know what you've done. - JT  
_


	23. Chapter 22 Neglect

Twenty two~ Neglect

It wasn't just Maaya that had noticed the obvious change in Kyouya's demeanour, nor only the club members, but also someone a bit closer to the shadow king.

"Yes, he made an appointment with me earlier last week for some symptoms that seemed to have appeared over night" the doctor said, "I assured him that perhaps it was just school stress, but he insisted to be checked out"

"How interesting, and you say that he had these symptoms these past few days?"

"Yes" the man said, as he looked back at his notes, "Your son was suffering from; lack of appetite, stomach aches, headaches, unresponsiveness, minor depression, insomnia and light headiness. He has also lost a slight amount of weight, but there is nothing to worry about Sir"

"Thank you"

The doctor bowed and left the chairman, as his security walked in.

"Your son left again this morning, the driver sent them to a location where the young Ootori assured him that he would meet with Mr. Suoh and the others, but only 15 minutes later, did they come in search of him"

"So he wasn't with them?"

"No sir, not according to my sources"

The chairman nodded, and tapped his fingers on the windowsill.

"Did he take anything with him, money or a phone?"

"His phone sir, he left his wallet at home"

"Have someone dispatch some security to track his whereabouts" he said, "I feared a rebellion from him, and it seems that the time has come"

"Yes sir" the security man said, and he left the room.

The Chairman walked around his table, and picked up a photo of his three sons, "My son, have I neglected you too much?"

----

Comments are loved


	24. Chapter 23 Everything

Twenty-Three ~ Everything

Haruhi frowned as she walked down the road to the radio station; there was no way that she could persuade her to come with the group when she was working.

Why was this so important anyway?

"Kyouya Senpai?"

"Hm?"

She suddenly felt very embarrassed, it was the look on his face that had just caught her by surprise, she had never seen him so upset before, truth be told, she had never seen him show much emotion at all.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was um... going to this radio station" she said "I was looking for my friend; you probably don't remember her, Ma-"

"Maaya's working right now, and she has plans for this evening with her boyfr-" he trailed off and cleared his throat, "with someone"

She looked up and saw the slightly lost and sad look in his eye "Did you just... were you just..."

"It doesn't matter now" he said sharply.

Haruhi was starting to connect the dots in her head, he had just left Maaya's work, after weeks of his mood swings since they first met, and now... the way that he said 'boyfriend' and the sadness in his eyes.

She knew now.

"Do you want to go eat Senpai?" she asked.

He nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

A few moments later, they sat in a fast food restaurant and ate in silence; she kept on sending him nervous glances.

"Haruhi, stop looking at me like that"

"Sorry, Senpai" she said, but after a while she kept looking back at him "You can talk about it"

He put his head in his hands, suddenly _needing_ to tell someone "There's nothing to talk about, it was inappropriate for me to even think of her in such a manner, I barely knew her, and I got myself far too worked up on her"

Haruhi shrugged, "Well, when you're in love yo-"

"I'm not in love with her" he snapped, "We were just friends"

Haruhi raised her eyebrow; he seemed to be in denial, "If you're friends, why is this affecting you so much?"

"Because it _isn't_ affecting _her_, she didn't tell me and she acts as if it just slipped her mind that she has a boyfriend"

"Well, if you were her friend, you would just accept this information and get over it" she said, she knew she sounded a bit harsh, but she knew what his personality was like.

"Get over it?" he said in a mocking sort of tone, "Get over it?"

"Well, if you are just friends, this wouldn't be bothering you so much" she said, knowing that he would have to think of her as a friend, or admit that he _was _in love with her.

"That's an accurate representation; I shall take some time to think on this" he said, taking another bite of his burger.

_Of course he wasn't in love with her, no the other day was just a mistake..._

Comments are LOVED.


	25. Chapter 24 Impressions Part 2

Twenty Four~ Impressions – Part 2

"There they are"

Kyouya braced himself as he saw the couple he most dreaded to see, Maaya and her boyfriend Junichi.

"Hey!"

He smiled at her, "How are you? I apologize for not coming in today, I was preoccupied"

"I'm good, and it was alright we got most of the work done when you were there anyway" she said, then she felt Junichi shift beside her, "I'm sorry, Junichi this is Kyouya and Haruhi, guys, this is Junichi"

Kyouya took this moment to seize up the man that had beaten him to Maaya, he seemed to be older than himself and much more rugged looking, Kyouya did not trust him in the least.

"Hi, I've heard about you coming in to help her with work at the station, that's very nice of you" he said, as he put his arm around Maaya.

Kyouya tried to not see the smirk on his lips, he was playing with him. "It's not a problem really, I enjoy working there"

"Sure, it's a good job; it's a shame that the payslips aren't steady" he said, "A student such as you need all the money that you can get"

"I suppose we do" Kyouya smiled legitimately this time, it unnerved Junichi.

Haruhi seeing the tension grabbed Kyouya's arm, "Why don't we go sit down?"

As they walked to a table where Kyouya recognized some of the employees of the radio station, Kyouya couldn't stop but keep looking at Junichi, there was an air of distrust on him.

"Stop looking at him like that"

"I do not trust him"

"Of course you don't" Haruhi said, "He's _her_ boyfriend"

But there was something about him that he didn't trust, and Kyouya was very good at picking up unreliable and untrustworthy people.

"Are you feeling alright Kyouya?"

He looked at Maaya who was looking at him with concern, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you"

They sat down at their table talking about music, whilst Kyouya kept on sending suspicious glances at Junichi.

"... I completely adore that band"

"Hey, did you know there was a raffle?" Susan said, as she passed some notes down the table, "Do you guys wanna do it?"

"What's the prize?"

"Oh, well it says here that the first prize is a group absailing lesson for free, second prize is a hike by Mount Fuji, third is a complementary dinner, and the money goes to fixing the roof which is leaking terribly into the kitchen" she said, "maybe we should hold a raffle to get a new fridge in the kitchen"

"Sure" Junichi said, taking the items from her, he handed them to Maaya as he took his money out, "How much..."

"Do you guys want to join in?" Maaya asked, as she filled in the tickets.

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I've never won one of those things before"

"Come on, it's just $2" Junichi said, "I'm sure that more tickets you have the more chances you can win"

"Statistically..." Kyouya began, but Haruhi hit him under the table, and he managed a small smile to Maaya who jumped when the table moved "I'll do it"

Maaya smiled and filled out the raffle tickets.

"I'll go take it to the counter" Susan said, as she walked away.

"So..." Kyouya asked, "What type of work do you do?"

"Oh, I'm in... excuse me" he said, as he opened up his cell phone, "Yes, yes... sure, alright. Sorry, that was work; I have to go back to the office"

"Really? I didn't hear it ring"

"Yeah, it's on silent. Sorry" he said, as he pecked Maaya on the cheek, "I'll call you later"

_Junichi was untrustworthy; he cannot be trusted to not break Maaya's heart. _

Comments are loved!


	26. Chapter 25 Blind Plans

Chapter 25~ Blind plans

"Shh... they'll hear you" Tamaki said.

"No one could hear us over this loud racket" the twins said, "besides, you're the one making the racket when you ask people to move just so you can see better"

"Don't question me!"Tamaki exclaimed, "Why is daughter here with mother, and those other people, who's that girl their talking to?"

"She's the girl from the bar!" Honey exclaimed, and was then shushed by the king with a cake.

"Wait, what?"

"That must be the one that Kyouya likes" the twins said, "We saw it in his book"

"What book?"

"His text book" Mori said, Honey nodded, "We all saw it"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tamaki asked.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked, they turned around to see Haruhi who had her eyebrow raised at them with a questioning and accusing look.

"Daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, as he grabbed and hugged her "I can't believe you would go ahead and date Kyouya without even telling us, you have broken daddy's heart!"

"I'm not dating Kyouya"

"Then why are you here, at _night_ with _him_?" he asked interrogating her.

"I'm helping Kyouya senpai" she said, "I hope you guys don't ruin anything"

"Us?" they all said innocently, "We wouldn't do a thing"

"But what exactly are you helping him with?"

Haruhi pointed to the couple left at the table, they seemed to be having a good conversation alone, the other soon understood.

"That's the one that he's been sick over, right?"

"Yep, I think she's a bit sick over him as well, but that guy that left before... he's her boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

"So, what's the plan?"

"You have to help me win this prize" Haruhi said, pointing to the raffle for the absailing, "How much money do you have on you?"


	27. Chapter 26 This feeling

Chapter 26~ This feeling

Kyouya leaned on his elbow as he watched people walk by; he tapped nervously on the table, as he waited.

He turned to his left where a couple were eating, "... I need to ask you something"

"Yes?" the girl replied.

There was a loud gasp, and Kyouya turned to see the man kneeling on one knee, his hand had a ring box with an engagement ring.

"...Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" she screamed jumping into his arms, the restaurant customers began to clap their hands as they both blushed and thanked them for their kindness.

"What's going on?"

Kyouya turned to see Maaya standing in front of him, he stared slightly at her before shaking his head and answering her, "Engaged" he pointed to the chair opposite him, "Um, please sit"

She sat down, and looked at the couple briefly before turning to the menu, "Is the food good here?"

Kyouya was slightly shocked at the little emotion she had reflected on the couple, most girls would be ecstatic to even be a viewing audience of a proposal. He had stared too long.

"What?" she asked, smiling, looking back down at the menu "Don't you like the food here?"

"No, it's not that" he said, "You don't seem to be a normal girl"

"Pardon?"

"I mean" he said, clearing his throat embarrassed, "You do not seem to have the same reaction to the proposal as most girls in the restaurant, don't you want someone to do that for you, don't you want to get married?"

"I want more than that" she said, with a sad tone to her voice.

He looked at her, and wondered what else was there about this girl that could completely take him off guard.

"Kyouya, I don't know if you were raised to stare at people so often" she said, blushing at his stare.

"Sorry" he said shaking his head, his phone vibrated and he looked at a message from Tamaki, [Can't come today, we have a project! Have fun on your date!]

"When will the others arrive?"

Kyouya muttered darkly at Tamaki (whose ears burned frightfully), he wondered if he should tell her that they weren't coming.

"They just texted me that something came up"

"Oh"

He became worried, now she'd think that he had set this up to be a date, but she knew that he knew that she had a boyfriend. Speaking of...

"Isn't Junichi coming either? Did you invite him?"

"I did, but he seemed to have become really busy with work lately" she said, but she ran a finger through her hair absentmindedly, "Not that I mind"

Kyouya looked away, "How is work?"

"Good, Susan misses you" she said, he smiled at the thought of the secretary who had constantly flirted with him in a poor fashion.

He shrugged, "She's not really my type"

Maaya smirked, "Buy you're her type, but then again, she goes for any tall, handsome guys"

She blushed and looked away as she said that, while he tried to not get excited over her calling him handsome.

"Um... are you hungry?" she said, nervously, "I could go for some tea"

"Me too"

She glanced at him from over her menu; she didn't know why she felt so happy when he mentioned that Susan wasn't his type, or why she felt like she had betrayed a secret when she had admitted that he was handsome.

She looked back down at her menu; no, she had Junichi, she couldn't be feeling this way about Kyouya.

Oh snap.

I reread the ending of this story and I'm so excited for the ending.

*gssp*

Please comment!


	28. Chapter 27 Ambitions

Chapter 27 ~ Ambitions

"That's easy... mountain" she said, smiling, "Come on... I have read The Hobbit"

"Alright, what about..." Kyouya said swallowing his food, a smirk on his face as he leaned on the table towards her "What about a son, who has to surpass 2 older brothers to be the successor of his families business"

"That's not a riddle"

"Humour me"

She thought about it, "I don't think there's a chance..."

He nodded grimly, "Of course there isn't"

"Unless..." she said, leaning forward, "Unless, he made a rival company and then bought all his fathers stocks and shares, until the father was forced to sell his company to his son... but that would be..."

Kyouya looked at her, "Brilliant"

"What?" she asked smiling, "I don't think a son would do that, I mean... unless it was really, really important to him, or really ambitious"

"The son is ambitious in everything he does" Kyouya said, looking at his tea sadly, "It's good tea, you really have a palate for it"

She smiled and nodded, "For tea?"

"Yes, the combination for this is, different but still" he looked up at her, "attractive"

"My father used to run a tea house, in the country... but then the money ran out and we had to move to the city, my uncle owns it" she explained, "One day I'll go back, and I'll take over"

He smiled, "See? You're ambitious too"

She shook her head and smiled, "And what about you?"

"Ah... me?" Kyouya said, leaning back on his chair, "I don' know about me yet"

"Even though I've known you for only a short time, I can tell that you do have ambitions... whether you admit it or not"

Kyouya grinned, his phone vibrated.

[Tamaki: Invite her to the ball]

Kyouya turned around on his chair at all the people in the restaurant, wondering if the group was there, and if he was being spied on.

"What?"

"I think my friends are spying on us" he said.

"Well that's not good" she said, "But then again, it's not like it's a crime for two people to be enjoying some tea together"

"That's true" he said, pushing his glasses up, "Nonetheless we should probably go"

"Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen here?"

He was about to protest strongly when he saw the smile on her lips, "Embarrassed by you? Never. But it's about to rain, and I did not have the foresight to grab an umbrella"

She looked up at the storm clouds in the sky as well, "We could go back to the station"

"The radio station, isn't it closed on Sunday's?"

"It is, we got the machine on, but people tend to leave their umbrella's there, and we could just borrow one or two just for today"

He nodded, as the lightning thundered from outside.

"Oh, I meant to ask you something..." he said, as he pulled out an invitation from the inside lining of his jacket, "There's this... party, well, a ball really. And... I sort of don't have anyone to go with..."

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, well... it's going to be boring and I like hanging around with you, so I thought that you might want to go with me"

"Kyouya... I..."

"It's alright, here" he said, handing over the letter, "Just think about it"

-

"Let me borrow your headphones Kaoru!" Tamaki exclaimed as Haruhi looked at the clouds, she muttered an apology for not being able to follow Kyouya until the rain stopped.

"There, there Haruhi!" the twins said, hugging her.

But the King was slightly sad at not being able to follow their friend, although he could take care of himself, he was not being his usual self.

He wouldn't admit it, but Kyouya was in love with her, and unless Tamaki's eyes were fooling him, that girl cared for him too.

He sighed, and looked up at the clouds and the rain pouring down, wondering if Mr. Cool will get the girl.


	29. Chapter 28 Witness

Chapter 28 ~ Witness

Kyouya pushed the door open as they both ran inside to get out of the rain; she looked at the door strangely.

"I wonder why it wasn't locked, maybe someone's here..." she said, taking off her coat, "Right, well we better get the umbrella's and go"

"Aren't you curious to know who the person is, someone might steal something"

"Well, if they had a key and the security code for the lock, they probably work here... and the cameras have caught them as well, so" she said shrugging.

"You think it's your boss" he said, taking off his glasses to clean them, "What?"

"Sorry, you just look different without your glasses"

"Do I?"

"Of course you do, I mean..." she paused, "Nothing"

"What?"

"Well, you've got... it's stupid, but... you've got nice eyes" she blushed furiously, "I'll go get the umbrellas"

"I'll go with you" Kyouya said.

"I'm fine you know"

"Yes, but I wouldn't forgive myself if there really _were _robbers in here, and I let you roam around without someone" he said.

She shrugged, "Says the one that I had to tackle to the floor to not get hit by a car, but... if you insist"

The thunder continued outside, as they walked up the staircase, there was no one on the landing upstairs.

"Do you want me to get you a tissue or something, for those glasses?" she asked as she saw Kyouya attempt (and fail) to clean his glasses.

"No, I can just wipe them on my shir..." he looked down, and they both chuckled seeing that they were both soaking wet, "... I'll go with you"

"No, it's alright; you go get the umbrellas, there in the storage room"

"Which one is that again?"

"The one... or... how about _you_ go get the tissue from the office, and I'll go get the umbrellas?"

Kyouya nodded, "I'd rather we go together"

"It's alright" she said to Kyouya, reassuring him with a touch on his arm, "If there's a problem I'll shout"

He nodded and turned to the office, his glasses still slightly blurry from the rain, but everything was more or less visible. His head turned as he heard a noise coming from one of the adjacent rooms, but the thunder overhead covered any noise that he thought he might have heard.

He walked into the room, and spotted a box of tissues where he took a couple, and stuffed them in his pocket, before taking them out and folding them.

"... ungh..."

He stopped and looked at the door, there was definitely a noise. He saw Maaya on the other side of the corridor, two umbrellas in her hand, he told her to come towards him and to be quiet.

He pushed open the door, and then tried to close it before Maaya saw, but she had seen what it was.

"Maaya!"

They both stood there in shock as Susan and Junichi scrambled to get their clothes back on, mumbling and stammering excuses.

"This isn't what it looks like... Maaya!" Junichi said running after her, half dressed.

But she had already left, Kyouya would have run after her if the shock hadn't completely taken over his body, but he also knew that this wasn't the time to go console her.

He stood at the end of the landing.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised!"

"It was a mistake!"

"Don't lie to me, I knew you were like this... and I was foolish to think that I could change you, but at _my _work, with... with the secretary?"

"You know, this is some of your fault too!"

"Don't you dare and try and put this on me, you're the one caught with your pants down... you lying bastard"

"Well, if you weren't so interested in your bloody tea house, then maybe you would have noticed, that this isn't working"

"But I see it now, I don't ever want to see you again, and tell that... girl of yours, that if you'd do this to me, you'd do it to her"

Kyouya heard the door slam, and Junichi curse loudly, he finally ran out and after her.

But she was already gone.

"Mr. Ootori?"

Kyouya turned to see the head of his family's security standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're father craves a word with you"


	30. Chapter 29 Problems

Chapter 29 ~ Problems

Kyouya was led into his fathers office, where he found is father standing by the window, looking very worried.

"You called for me father?"

"Yes" he said, looking at his son, "How are you?"

"I am fine father"

"How is school? I see from your reports that you have still maintained the top score in your class, I am very happy for you"

'Yes, we are currently on our holidays at the moment" Kyouya said, slightly unnerved for the fact that his father was taking an interest, where otherwise he would have thought it not important, "Father, did you call me for any other purpose?"

His father sighed, "So you know what we are here to talk about?"

Kyouya's eyes widened; was it about the company?

"I can't say that I do"

"I thought you might say that" his father said, nervously flattening his hair, "Kyouya, we need to talk about, your daily outings"

"My outings?" Kyouya asked, "I don't understand"

"Security and staff have informed me that you have been leaving the premises by car and being left down town, that you have been unaccompanied, and you have been lying about meeting with and other friends of yours"

Kyouya's looked at his father, "You've been having me followed?"

"It's for your own good and now... with the matter of the girl"

Kyouya's heart started to beat a bit quicker, he wanted to yell out, to protest that any action be taken on her, but he didn't say anything.

"Girl?"

"Yes, and that shabby building" he said, "Security has seen you walking in and out at odd hours into that building, and then when they picked you up again, you were in the company with that girl"

"She has nothing to do with anything"

"I'm sure she doesn't Kyouya" he said, "But you cannot deny that this is a serious problem, and it has to stop"

"Stop?"

"Yes, Kyouya" he said, stepping towards his son, "Haven't I given you everything you have ever needed? Do not blemish the family name or your own reputation in continuing this... shameful behaviour"

Kyouya remained silent.

"You must understand, it's for your own good, you cannot let this embarrassment deter you from working under your brothers in the hospital"

"I will not be working under my brothers" Kyouya said, "I will be leading them"

"You are NOT the heir" his father said angrily, Kyouya was already at the door.

Kyouya turned, "You will hand over the company, one way or another"

His father didn't like the tone that his son had delivered those last words with, and he watched his son walk away.

"Would you like us to stop him sir?"

"No" said the chairman, "Let him go, however I wish you to freeze all of his accounts"

"Of course, very good sir" security said, as he left the chairman.

Lately, he had kept on hearing stories of sons of great businessmen who would turn to the darker side of the money wheel; drugs, woman and alcohol. But as the chairman watched Kyouya leave in a limousine, he shook his head, not daring to believe that his son as well was lured in by it, especially by a girl of her standing, of her low status.

He wouldn't have it.

No, he will not lose his son to this... addiction of his.

reviews are loved


	31. Chapter 30 Soda

Chapter 30 ~ Soda

"So, how have you been?"

"Good"

Haruhi looked over at Maaya from her hamburger, as she ate it, "No your not"

"I am Haruhi, really"

"Under the circumstance I don't think you are, listen..." Haruhi began, "I know that you haven't really had a girlfriend before to talk to, and I'm not much of a girlfriend... but, I know that you have to talk to someone about what happened"

Maaya shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about, I quit my job there and I've sold the flat... and then I'm not going to worry about this anymore"

"You can't run away from this"

'What am I running away from?" Maaya said, "My boyfriend, my work? I have nothing now"

"That's not true" Haruhi said, looking at Maaya carefully who looked out the window, "You know what I'm talking about, or rather _who_ I'm talking about"

Maaya shook her head.

"Don't try and deny it, you told me last week... that you felt weird around him, and it wasn't any type of weird, you know what it was"

"It's impossible" Maaya said, "I can't... we can't... I barely know him"

"But you've gotten to know him..." Haruhi said, then she hesitated, because Maaya still didn't know a big part of who he was, "...more or less"

Maaya shook her head, "I just don't think it'll work out, I'm leaving soon anyway"

Haruhi grabbed her hands, "Go to the ball...trust me. If you feel anything for him, this might be your last chance... just go, alright"

"Even if I did go..." she said, "It's not like I have anything to wear"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure the twins will think of something"


	32. Chapter 31 Main Event

Chapter 31 ~ Main Event

Kyouya fumbled with his tie, as he got dressed for the ball.

"Don't worry, she'll come"

"She'll definitely come"

"You did give her the invitation right?"

"What if she lost it?"

"What if-"

Kyouya glared at the twins, who hid behind Tamaki.

"Now, now, mother" Tamaki said, "Let's just worry about the ball, and making sales for the next semester of the club, it's our last year after all"

Kyouya nodded, of course, he couldn't let himself be caught up about her, she would come... but what if she did lose the letter? Or didn't want to come with him?

What if she hated him?

"We'll go down before you" the others said, leaving Kyouya and Tamaki in the room.

"So mother, are you ready for another one?"

"Yes" Kyouya said, "Just a normal night"

Tamaki looked over at Kyouya, and sighed, "It's not normal anymore"

"What have the twins done?"

"No, it's not the twins... it's you"

He looked at the King questioningly.

"Kyouya" Tamaki said putting his hand on Kyouya's shoulder, "You're not normal anymore, at least... not like you used to be, she's changed you, you're different now... and I understand if you don't want to go through with this tonight"

"No" Kyouya said, looking down sadly, all hope of her coming leaving his mind, "What else can I do?"

-

"Where's Haruhi?" a girl asked him, as Kyouya walked around the hallways.

"He is running a bit late" he said.

"Oh, it's a shame, I really wanted to dance with him" she said, "Can I dance with you instead?"

Kyouya would have wanted to say 'no', but he couldn't because he was part of the Host Club, and they don't say no to anyone.

He held out his hand, and took her to the dance floor.

"It's a lovely night" she said.

"Yes" he replied bluntly.

"I like your suit"

"Thank you, your dress is very nice as well"

"Don't you think so!" she said, "I was told that it was your favourite colour"

Suddenly there was a large amount of whispering, and the girls eyes widened as she saw someone behind Kyouya.

"Haruhi... brought a date?"

"What, impossible, the hosts don't..." but then he turned around, and all objections stopped. Maaya stood next to Haruhi as they descended the steps.

He let go of the girl immediately, and watched the 'couple' walk to the side of the ball room, as the chattering continued around the hallways.

"Kyouya senpai?" the girl asked, he turned back, and kissed her hand.

"Excuse me"

"But the dance hasn't finished"

"Didn't you wish to dance with Haruhi, I will go get him for you" he said, but she held onto his jacket.

"Kyouya senpai, I really wanted to dance with you"

Kyouya stopped and listened, "It seems that the song is over, perhaps later in the night, at the moment, I am needed elsewhere, excuse me"

She watched as he walked away and saw that it was towards that girl that Haruhi had come with; she didn't like her at all.

Comments are loved, because if you don't comment, I forget that it's not finished, and thus I forget to update.


	33. Chapter 32 Alone

Chapter 32 ~ Alone

"Kyouya senpai, sorry I'm late"

"Haruhi, I believe there is a young lady over there that wishes to dance with you" he said, pointing in the vague direction of the girl that he had just been speaking to.

"Alright" she said, as she walked away.

He turned to Maaya, who smiled at him, "Hello, you look good"

"Thank you, your dress is..." he stopped, no, she wasn't a customer, this was Maaya, "... you look beautiful"

"I bet you say that to all the girls" she said.

He stopped, wondering if Haruhi had told her about the host club, but then saw the small smile on her lips, and decided that she didn't know.

"Would you like to go somewhere?"

She nodded, meanwhile Tamaki watched as mother went off with another girl, and he grabbed Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, for breaking up our family, but it's for his own good!"

"You're sort of interrupting, Milord" the twins said, as he realised that he indeed had interrupted Haruhi dancing with a customer.

"I am so sorry, my lady" he said kissing the girls hand and then turned back to where Kyouya had disappeared to.

"No milord" the twins said holding him back "Let them be alone"

-

"This place is huge, how did you ever manage to rent this place?" she asked as they walked through the halls.

"Oh... it's a long story" he said, clearing his throat, "Did I tell you that you look very beautiful tonight?"

"Yes, I think you did, thank you"

He nodded and blushed slightly, "How are you? I mean... do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing really left to talk about" she said, shrugging, "I mean... I did sort of expect it; it was just... a bit of a shock. I'm just a bit confused now"

"I understand, it would be hard to go through that sort of break up"

"No" she said, "It wasn't seeing him with her, that was a shock, it was more... it was more of the fact that it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "You didn't care?"

"I did but... I didn't care as much for him and I thought I did, I..." she shook her head, "It's stupid"

He took her hand, "What is it? You can tell me"

She blushed, "I'm just so confused at the moment"

His heart started to beat faster in his chest, and he squeezed her hand a little bit harder, walking towards her "Is there someone else?"

"I think you know, Kyouya. But..." she said, taking her hand away from his, "I need to tell you-"

"Kyouya senpai!"

He turned to the one that addressed him, it was one of the girls from the ball, "Kyouya senpai, Tamaki needs you"

"Whatever for?"

"He didn't say" she said.

He turned back to Maaya, "It's alright, I'll be fine"

He nodded and left, the girl went up to Maaya.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here before"

"Oh, I'm just a guest of Haruhi" Maaya said absentmindedly, the girl looked at her. _There was nothing special about her, why did she have Kyouya then?_

"I can take you back to the hall if you want"

--

Wow. I am so good at this, I was supposed to update when Luna Sakamoto commented and sort of reminded me, but for some reason... I'm a couple of days late in doing that.

So comment you guys. I know you're subscribing for some reason, and I'd like to know what it is, especially since it's not long to go until the story's finished.

Btw. I need a new story title, because Im horrible of thinking of one.


	34. Chapter 33 Big Yellow Taxi

Chapter 33 ~ Big yellow taxi

Haruhi she didn't see Maaya when she saw Kyouya walk back into the hall, looking for Tamaki. But saw her walking towards the exit, determined to not let anyone stop her.

"Excuse me" she said, as she left a group of girls that were doting on her. In her attire it was easy to make it to the front door, knowing what might have happened to Maaya.

"Where are you going?"

"Haruhi!" Maaya said, "Sorry, you surprised me"

"Are you leaving?"

Maaya looked at the coat that she had in her hands, "I have to go"

"Why?"

"I...Tell Kyouya, that I'm sorry"

"What happened?"

"It's complicated" she said, "I can't explain right now, I have to go"

Haruhi tried to grab her hand, thinking that perhaps some of the girls had bullied Maaya, and though she wasn't the type to be easily bullied, the girls _were_ intimidating and Maaya seemed to really care for Kyouya "Hey... What did they say?"

"What did who say?"

"Did they tell you?" Haruhi said, "... about Kyouya"

Maaya backed away from Haruhi, shaking her head, "What are you talking about?"

"He does care about you, now matter what people say" Haruhi said, "Don't go"

But she was already rushing out to the door, the taxi was waiting outside.

"Kyouya!"

He turned around and saw from her wide eyes, and her shortness of breath that something was wrong, his eyes wandered around the hall and when he didn't see her, he looked back at Haruhi.

"She's... in... the taxi!"

Kyouya ran.

His feet burst with pain, because he was wearing shoes that were not made for running.

But he didn't care.

His suit was completely ruined, because he was running in the rain.

And he didn't really care at all.

She almost screamed as the taxi jolted; the driver beeped his horn at Kyouya who had jumped out in front of the car.

He looked in and his eyes met with hers.

"Maaya... get out of the car"

She got out and looked at him exasperated "Kyouya... what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" he said, looking at her, "Why are you leaving"

She turned away, "It's an emerg... I have to go"

She got back into the car and told the driver to drive on, and she gasped as he opened the door and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Kyouya, I can't explain right now" she said, "Sir, can you go back?

"Why?" Kyouya said, then he turned to the driver, "Don't go back, keep driving"

"It's just... there's so much-" she said, "Go back"

"So are we coming or going?" the driver asked.

Kyouya closed his eyes, "Did someone say something to you?"

She turned away, "Why does everyon- Kyouya, just go back to the dance... it doesn't matter. Driver go back"

"Stop the car! It _does_ matter" he said, as the car stopped abruptly on the road "Why are you leaving?"

"Kyouya, I –" her eyes widened, as she grabbed his arms, "Kyouya!"

The sound of a horn and the flashing of a light, coming closer was the last thing he saw. The taxi crumpled like aluminium foil, as it rolled across the road like a toy car, he tried to reach out for Maya, but darkness settled into his mind as the car skidded to a halt.

--

Props to Luna Sakamoto for the new story title.


	35. Chapter 34 Running

Chapter 34 ~ Running

He could taste blood in his mouth, and then he started to gasp.

"Mr. Ootori!"

He started to panic when he felt the tube that was stuck down his throat, the doctor came into view above him, "Blink once if you want me to take the tubes out!"

Kyouya blinked, and felt a tear escape his eye.

"Alright... nurse!"

Moments later Kyouya was throwing up the contents of his stomach into a bag on the side of his bed, as he was released from the breathing tube. He leaned back onto the bed and sighed heavily.

"Mr. Ootori, I am Doctor Rizuki" he said, pulling a light out and examining Kyouya's eyes "Your families M.D, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Kyouya's voice was hoarse and it hurt to even swallow.

"You were involved in a car crash" the doctor said, "Do you remember anything of the event?"

"What?"

"Just on the highway leading out from the school; the truck, I believe it was, collided with a taxi that you were in. You've been unconscious for three days"

Memories seemed to flash into his mind, as Rizuki continued to talk. He remembered that he left the ball, it was raining and he was running...

Why was he running?

"Maaya... what abou- agh!"

"Don't try and get up" Rizuki said, pushing him back down.

"What about Maaya" Kyouya asked a little more forcefully.

Rizuki let out a sigh, "Mr. Ootori, I've been told to not step around the issue when it comes to dealing with anything in concerns to you. So I'll just tell you"

Kyouya felt his heart beat seem to stop, and for a moment, the monitors showed that it did indeed stop.

"In the car crash, it seemed that she held onto you when the car was hit... in doing so, she was able to cushion the impact for you, and well this meant that you did not sustain as great an injury in the accident"

"What are you saying? Are you saying that she... she protected me?"

"Yes, sir" Rizuki said, "Instead of protecting herself, as most would do in the situation... she took the full force of the impact

"She suffered massive internal injuries, she needed blood transfusions and surgery... there was little chance that she would survive through the night, at the expense of the hospital... we couldn't afford to try and save her"

Kyouya froze in the bed, not really understanding, "Is this you not tiptoeing? Is she d-"

"Fortunately for you Mr. Ootori, you have some great friends that didn't take that news very well, and were willing to pay for everything. She is alive, still unconscious, but alive"

His heart steadied.

"Can I see her?"

"Not until you are well sir" he said, "But I can now allow your friends to come in and see you, unless you don't wish to see them"

Kyouya grinned, "You wouldn't be able to stop them anyway"

Tamaki grinned from the door and ran towards the bed, the rest of the club stood around him, he smiled slightly at them, "Where's Haruhi?"

"She's with Maaya"

--

Thank you to the reviewers... only one apparently.

Luna Sakamoto. I would love to read your stories, but I have no idea what's going on, I'm so terrible with reading fics of shows that I don't watch, I get confused on who's who. But thanks for always reviewing and giving me the title of this nearly finished fanfic.

:P


	36. Chapter 35 Bill

Chapter 35 ~ Bill

She blearily opened her eyes, the slow beeping of a machine and the smell of disinfectant immediately reminded her that she was in a hospital.

She moved her hand up to her face, to take off the gas mask that they had on her, but her arms felt like they were made of lead, and although she felt like she had rested for a hundred years, she was exhausted.

She didn't panic, because she had woken up a couple of hours ago and _that's_ when she panicked. She didn't even remember the accident.

But as soon as the doctor explained what had happened, she remembered what had happened. But in a matter of seconds she immediately went back to sleep.

The small time awake seemed to take all of the energy out of her.

She gasped out in pain, and she saw that her stitches were bleeding, her hand moved to the button for the nurse.

"Yes, this girl in here" a nurse said, from beyond the curtain, she paused "She just woke up a couple of hours ago, but the poor thing doesn't even have a next of kin"

"Really?"

"Yeah, her Uncle... who was the last of the family, died just a week ago, the same day as the accident, she was probably on her way to the hospital when they crashed"

"How sad"

"It is" she heard the nurse say.

"If she's the last of the family" the nurse asked, "How is she going to pay for the bill?"

"She's made herself some friends that are paying for everything"

"What do you mean?" the nurse exclaimed, "For her?"

"The host club of Ouran High School" the nurse said, "They're some of the richest kids in the country, and the guy that was in the car with her..."

"Who?"

"Mr. Ootori's son Kyouya" the nurse said, "The owner of the hospital... I mean, I'm not calling her a gold digger or anything but... it doesn't look like she'll need help getting along in life, if she asks for some sort of compensation"

"What was he doing in the car with her?"

"I don't know... but with someone like Kyouya, who has a whole school of possible wives, she's probably an escort of some sort"

"Really?" The curtain was pulled open, "She seems normal"

"That what they all start out as, but people like that... always have their mistress'"

"Morphine?"

"Yeah, she should still be in pain from the operation" the nurse said, "It's amazing she pulled through"

"But with an unlimited amount of cash at her fingertips, I guess it doesn't matter" the nurse said, giggling.

"Shh... you'll wake her up"

The nurses left, and Maaya opened her eyes, her eyes glistening with tears of embarrassment and frustration. Is that what they had all been asking her about?

She was just some escort for him, him... the one that she might've...

No

She had to get out of this place, she would never be able to face him again.

-

Finally updated.

- thank you so much, glad you like it.

030aerastic- I thought the truck was a bit cliche obvious, but I'm glad you appreciated it.

Luna Sakamoto- first one again. I got reviews now! look! lol... I'm glad you still review too.


	37. Chapter 36 Senpai

Chapter 36 ~ Senpai

Haruhi walked into the hospital, a bunch of flowers and gifts in her arms, she staggered slightly as she walked to the door, and then staggered to reception again.

"Um... excuse me, I'm sorry... I'm here to see one of my friends, in 13D, but she doesn't seem to be in there"

"Can I just have the name?"

"Maaya er... Sakamoto"

The nurse consulted her list, "She's checked out"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes... 9am this morning, she left"

Haruhi was confused, "But she isn't' meant to leave... she just had an operation, and... and the bills and registration and stuff, she can't have just... left"

"An operation? Hm... Let me check"

Haruhi watched the nurse go talk to one of the orderlies at the hospital she came back with a grim sort of face, "I'm sorry, but she's checked out, I don't know who authorised it..."

"What about her next of kin?" Haruhi asked, "Would they have gotten her out?"

"I'm sorry, Miss" she said, "She doesn't have a next of kin"

Haruhi looked down, and then nodded, walking out.

What was she supposed to tell Kyouya? How was she supposed to tell him?

His health was still bad, and she didn't think that he would handle this news well. She could stand to avoid him, but it would be worse if she didn't tell him, and kept it from him.

He'd find out anyway, because the doctors at the hospital work for his father, they would have updated him on the progress of Maaya.

She didn't know what to do.

"Haruhi!"

She gasped as she turned, looking at the club walking towards her. They all had presents and smiles on their faces.

"Have you seen her already?"

She looked at Kyouya, "I'm sorry Senpai"

--

Luna Sakamoto ~ Thank you for the review, the only one for this chapter.

I think it's fairly obvious what the endings gonna be like, I'm horrid at endings, but look forward to it nonetheless.


	38. Chapter 37 Embarrass

Chapter 37~ Embarrass

"What do you mean they just let her walk out?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but there was authorisation..."

"Who authorised it! Who would be stupid enough to do something like that!?"

"Me"

Kyouya turned towards the door, "Father?"

"Leave us"

The rest of the staff left, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Son... we need to talk"

Kyouya looked at his father, "You... you let her leave?"

"I didn't have a choice"

"A choice?" Kyouya questioned, "A choice?"

"Son!" he said, "Everything I have done, I have done for you. When I found out that you were leaving the house, and going out with this girl, how did you think I felt? That's why I told you, that's why I froze your accounts, but you continued anyway... with this... obsession of yours"

Kyouya chuckled dryly, "Obsession? You think this is an obsession?"

"I am your father; do not talk back to me!" he said, "You had the audacity to take her to the school ball, how do you think we could go out into civilised society with people knowing that you are out with a whore!"

Kyouya glared at his father, "_You_ don't seem to have a problem with it"

His father slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare insult me. I am your father, I control your future and I-"

"No, you don't father" Kyouya said, stopping his father, "Not anymore. I'm cutting myself off"

"What?" his father exclaimed, "You cannot cut yourself off, you are my son!"

Kyouya looked at his father, and knew that this is how it was supposed to be, his father as well saw, that he would not back down.

"I stopped being your son the moment you told me to stop seeing her"

"Do not walk out on me!"

Kyouya looked back at him, "Don't make me embarrass you"

-

Last couple of chapters!


	39. Chapter 38 What?

Chapter 38 ~ What?

Maaya held onto the banister as she put the box down, the increasing pains of her stomach coming back in waves.

She sighed as they stopped, and then looked back up at the flight of stairs. She made her way upstairs once again, to finish packing her uncles things.

After his knee broke, he didn't go upstairs anymore, so everything was left as she remembered it since the last time she had been there.

She heard the door and got up, looking at the time, amazed at how quick the takeaway shop finished her order of food. She grabbed her wallet and walked down the stairs, wincing only slightly as she sighed heavily at the bottom.

"I hope you have change fo-" she stopped, and shut the door with a snap, but Kyouya was stronger and quicker than she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" she said, "I can't do this right now"

Kyouya looked at her, "You always seem to be busy, don't I get some explanation?"

"An explanation for what?"

He looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"My uncle died, and... I have the shop"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, "So what? You have your tea house again, but didn't you think about how it might affect me?"

"You?" she asked, "What about you?"

Kyouya was slightly shocked, "I... I lov-"

"Don't say it" she said, "Just... don't. I can't hear this right now"

"Why not?" he asked, "Why can't you just listen to me"

"Because you- you're Kyouya Ootori"

He stopped, "Is this what that night was about? Did the girls at the school tell you that?"

She shook her head, "I was leaving anyway... I went there to tell you that"

"You were going to leave?" he asked, "Just like that, you were just going to walk out of my life?"

She hesitated, "We're both from different worlds Ootori, I never made it into your life in the first place"

"That's not true" he said, taking her hands, slightly hurt by how he said his name "You have to know that that's not true"

"How could I possibly know?" she said, looking at him, "You left out, so much of your life out to me..."

"I was going to tell you"

"When?" she said, "After the people called me a gold-digger? A whore?"

"Did you talk to my father?"

"I didn't need to" she said, turning away from him as she felt the pain start in her abdomen "I think you should leave"

"Maaya..." he said, reaching out to her, concerned.

"I **said**... leave"

-


	40. Chapter 39 Care

Chapter 39 ~ Care

He watched her walk up the stairs; he looked around at the room and saw the boxes. He opened the door and was shocked to find someone about to knock on it.

"Sorry..."

"Um... this is your order, that'll be $12.50" the teen said, holding out the parcel to Kyouya who took it.

"Um... here" he said, handing him some money, "Keep the change"

"Thanks" the guys said, looking at the $20 and then walking out again.

Kyouya looked at the food, and put it down on the table, wondering what he should do now, he wanted to stay but she didn't want him to.

A vague memory came into his head, as he continued 'When she said that you should leave... you should've stayed with her'.

"Kyouya, what are y-"

And then they were kissing, he stopped and looked at her shocked face, "You know, before I met you I never acted on impulse, it was more of a Mori thing to do. But, I haven't been myself since I met you"

"Ooto-"

"Please, I need to say this"

"Kyouya?"

He smiled, "I like it when you say my name, and... I do care about you, and it doesn't matter what anyone else says it won't change the fact that I do love you. And I won't lose you again"

She blinked at him suddenly, "Kyouya, I think I need..."

He looked at her in surprise as she faltered in his arms, she was holding her stomach, and he saw the blood was visible on her hands. He ran towards her as she fell, and grabbed her in his arms.

"What... why didn..."

She looked up at him, her breathing laboured, "I... I'm sorry..."

"The accident? Your wounds haven't healed"

"I hate hospitals" she said, closing her eyes slightly.

"Don't go to sleep!"

He looked up, as the others came in "Call an ambulance!"

-

Whoa. Like you didn't see that coming *note sarcasm*

Second last chapter!


	41. Chapter 40 Final moments

Chapter 40 ~

It was a light room; it had plenty of windows. The only space that was taken up in the room was by two men, and a table.

"I've lost everything. I have nothing left, and this is all because of you"

"Haven't I given you enough?"

He slammed his hand onto the table, "If I sign it, and not partake in any of your future business ventures or even try to take over, will you leave me alone?"

"You... insulted me, and embarrassed the Ootori name on many occasions... you embarrassed me, for no good reason"

"I had a reason for what I did"

"People told me that I was wasting my time, always wasting my time with... my work, my life and with you... I didn't want you to win. I guess you just don't give the underdog enough credit"

He slid the contracts over the highly polished table, stopping in front of the man.

"I... I've always been proud" he said, looking up at him, "No matter what I did in the past, I was always proud of you. Let the past be the past"

The man looked over at the other, who hesitated, "It is true that the past is the past, because it was there that I rivalled your work, and grew off of it. My brothers had no idea, and neither did you that I made powerful friends at school, in the waste-of-time host club that you were embarrassed of.

It was in the past that I overtook your company's shares and tripled the status of my company to yours, and it was just in the past that you fell short of bankruptcy, and now... in the present, you'll sign this, and hand over the company to me"

He looked at the paper, and signed it.

"You really are my son"

"I'm not your son" Kyouya said, "Because the third son doesn't inherit anything, _you_ told me that"

Kyouya left the boardroom and made his way to his office, a sense of pride and accomplishment filled his head.

After all these years, he had finally done it. Even thought it wasn't the way that he thought he would inherit the business, he still got it, one way or the other, as he had warned his father.

His shoes walked down the highly polished halls, rushing to make his way to the exit so that he wouldn't be late.

"Mr. Ootori" the driver said, as he got into the car.

"It hasn't started yet has it?"

"Not yet" he said, as they made their way down the street, "But they can't start without you"

"No..." he said, "I suppose not"

In the distance, he saw the church and smiled to himself, 'about time'.

"Is everything okay?" Tamaki asked, as he rushed around the waiting room, "What if he's late? What if she doesn't want to go through with it?"

"Milord, calm down"

"I'm here" Kyouya said, as he stepped into the room, and sighed.

"Ready?"

They all stood there and looked around at each other, finally after all these years, the inevitable was happening.

"Let's get out there" the twins said, as they all went outside and waited at the front of the church, all their friends and family were their in front of them, they were waiting as well.

"How can you be calm about this?" Tamaki asked, "She's late"

"I'm nervous too" Kyouya said, breathing out deeply.

"It doesn't look like it"

"Just relax..." Kyouya said, and then he added to himself "She won't change her mind... Not after all we've been through"

Tamaki nodded, "Not after all these years"

The priest told everyone to rise, and the people gasped as the door opened, Kyouya felt Tamaki shift next to him, but he wasn't going to turn around.

She walked in, and their eyes met in an instant.

Kyouya felt his heart quicken as she made her way up the aisle, her eyes never leaving his the entire time, a smile on her face as she reached the priest, he turned to her.

"You look beautiful" he whispered.

"You don't clean up too bad either" She said as she stepped to the other side of the altar.

Turning around Kyouya had to push Tamaki forward as the song began to let the bride enter, Kyouya couldn't help but watch Tamaki as he saw Haruhi walk in.

- The End

Naw. I was going to make it one of the twins, but... I don't know why I didn't write it for one of the twins.

Thank you for Luna Sakamoto for actually reviewing the story, and not just reading it and leaving, I know people read because I can see the hits 300+ hits.

So review now that it's over.

Tamaki married Haruhi.

Thank you!


End file.
